Harry Potter and The One Last Chance
by TheCrackedoutFirebird
Summary: Take on Reptilia's death time travel challenge...thingy. Basis, Harry is on mark number 7 and John, his Reaper, isn't happy. It's up to him, Harry, Sam, and Cam to get this right. Hilarity ensues. Rated M for language and other stuff that'll crop up. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. I know you guys wanted an update to What If? but at the moment, I've hit writters block. So, I decided to drop my tak on Reptilia's challenge for Harry and Friends. I'll use this as a fun creative outlet. Be warned, the updates will be sporadic, but they'll come. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the new story. Humor, Love, Adventure, and finding out just what 42 has to do with the meaning of life. Well...not that last part, but still, it'll be a good read.

* * *

One Last Chance

Chapter I: Welcome To The Afterlife

Jonathan Sheppard was having a good morning. His outbox was full and his inbox was empty. His charges were doing well and nothing had gone wrong in the last few weeks. However, his record would sadly be broken. He was just returning from his lunch break when his assistant walked up to him nervously.

"Miss. Engleman, what's wrong?"

"Umm…You have a client in your office."

John blinked in confusion as he ran through his list mentally.

"Odd. No one should have arrived till next Tuesday. Who is it?'

She took a short pause and John knew he wasn't going to like it.

"Potter. Harry Potter."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry looked around the room in confusion as he tried to figure out just where he was. Last thing he remembered was fighting Voldemort. He had sent a reducto at the evil bastard that just missed the killing curse that had been aimed at his person. He smirked smugly as he remembered the red beam tearing through his skull. He'd won. He frowned as he realized that the curse had hit. So, was he dead? If so…where was this? His musing were cut short as a door opened behind him. Harry glanced behind him to see a man in his thirties, wearing a dark blue suit and carrying two folders, one somewhat large, the other barely held closed. The man placed the folders down and sat in his chair and gave Harry an irritated look for a few seconds before speaking with an annoyed voice.

"Well…Mr. Potter. I see you've wound up in my office…again. And to answer your questions…Yes. Your dead. Do you like doing this? Making my life harder? Your worse than Patton."

Harry looked sad for a moment before he realized what the man had said.

"Again? What the hell do you mean?" He questioned.

The man pulled the thicker folder to him and opened it, skimming through a few pages before stopping somewhere in the beginning.

"Let's see….Your first year at Hogwarts you were killed by Ronald Weasley in your giant chess game. He used you as a sacrifice so he could try to take on Voldemort. He failed. Second year…You looked into the Basilisks eyes even though the book said it would kill you. You just were an idiot then." John gave him a disapproving look at this point. "Third year when you jumped in front of Lupin and your friends when he changed. The claw through the gut taught you how stupid that was. Fourth year…You zigged when you should have zagged and the Horntail had a Harry snack."

Harry shuddered at this remark. John continued.

"Fifth year. I honestly have no idea how this happened, but you tripped and fell into a dementors kiss. Your normally not so klutzy. Sixth year has no entries, thankfully. Your seventh year has two. One…when you failed to remind Wormtail of his life debt to you. And lastly…number seven. You, with your superb reflexes and outstanding skills, _failed_ to dodge a killing curse. Now…normally, we'd send you back and wipe your memory of our little meeting and send you on your way."

Harry saw that he wasn't going to be released as easy as John rubbed his temple briefly before turning his attention back to Harry.

"However, you are a special case. You see, when a client reaches the seventh death, the Reaper in question is given one more chance to get his or her client through their life and to fulfill his destiny. If the client dies again, they get gate duty for a thousand years and never admitted back to the Reaper Corps. I'd rather forgo that, thank you." Harry looked at him apologetically as John continued. "And you sir have just landed me mark number seven. So now I have to take a more active role and get you through this one alive. Now, lets see what fate had intended for you." He said as he opened the second folder.

"Excuse me…but what are those folders you have?" Harry asked.

John kept his gaze locked on the folder in his hands as he answered

"The one I have in my hands is your intended life. Pretty much what Fate had wanted for you, including Destiny's input, mainly for important things that have to happen. The one still on my desk is your actual life. As you can see, it's rather thick. It contains everything, even each of your other deaths that you could have avoid by using that thing between your ears.'

"And just what the bloody hell was supposed to happen?" Harry asked hotly.

"Well…lets see…You were supposed to reach two hundred or so years of age, marry your soul mate, kill that bastard who's been avoiding me, and to pretty much just enjoy life." He said as he set the folder down.

Harry had a few questions, but the first one that he asked was…

"Soul mate? Who is my soul mate?" He asked bewildered.

John looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What was the name Sam gave me? Ranger? Danger? Granger!" He snapped his fingers. "Some Granger girl…I think her name was Shakespearian. Ophelia? No, that's not right….starts with an H. Why didn't I write it down?" He stated as he began looking over his desk for any clue to the name.

"Hermione?" Harry offered helpfully.

John nodded his head.

"Yeah. That's the one. Hermione Granger. She was _supposed_ to be with you. But, add in a love potion, a few flashes of flesh and your humans lose your damn minds. Tell me, how does a girl who looks like your mother scream 'future wife'?" He asked the 17 year old male in front of him.

Harry had the decency to look embarrassed.

"She smelled nice." He muttered.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Now, on to business. My boss has an offer. His name is Quinn, head reaper. Nice guy but he carries a wickedly large scythe and a temper to match. Now, his offer is to send you back, but this time, with all your memories."

"What's that catch?" Harry asked.

"One, get rid of the Weasleys. Specifically, Ron, Ginny, and Molly. All three are not good for your health. Ron will poison you, Ginny will douse you in love potion, and Molly will brew both with out a second thought. So, avoid those three. Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie are good to go. Percy is a stupid, stubborn bastard so ignore him."

Harry blinked owlishly.

"Wha…?"

John groaned.

"Fine. Let me break it down. Molly wants you to marry her little princess. She thinks it'll be good for you and the money is a plus. Ron wants to poison you after you marry Ginny so all your fortunes go to the Weasleys and he can be lazy and eat all he can. Molly will brew the love potion for Ginny and the poison for Ron under the assumption it's for summer homework. See?"

Harry felt anger as he took in this information. John flipped a page and read over it before nodding his head.

"Also…dump the old man. He is manipulative and just flat out senile. The less control over you he has, the better it'll be for you."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. He'd seen first hand what John was telling him.

"Also, their bringing in another person. His name is Cameron Mitchell from Fateful Mishaps. Corny, I know, but we didn't chose the names of our offices. Now, for your rules…hang on…Ah! Found them. One, no one but the Granger Girl can be told of this. Two…USE COMMON SENSE! And that's it." He said as he closed the folder.

"Wait…why wasn't this offered before? You know, go back with my memories and such?"

"Simple last person who did caused way too much trouble. Stupid bastard enjoyed using the knowledge to his advantage and claimed it was a vision of the future." John explained, closing the folder.

"Who was it?"

"You really don't want to know. Quinn is still pissed at him. Now, we have to go meet Cam and Sam at the embarkation room."

Harry followed John from the office and through several halls until the came to a room with an attractive blonde with long hair and in her early thirties along with a man with short brown hair, both clad in a green uniform of some sort.

"Samantha Carter, Cameron Mitchell, meet Harry Potter. Again."

"Nice to meet you Harry. I'm Cameron and I'll be back seating this little adventure as an observer for the Fateful Mishaps office." He grasped Harry's hand briefly.

"I'm Samantha and I'm in charge of the return of those who die prematurely."

Harry looked over at the huge ring with wonder.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"That, is the device we use to send people back to the living world. In a nut shell, it creates a wormhole through time and dimensions to any point we want. That includes the specified time as well." Sam explained.

"Wicked. So when am I going back?" He asked.

"According to what we have on file, your biggest impact will be your fourth year. Sadly, you'll have to deal with all that bullshit again. But don't worry, you'll be ready for it."

"That and," Sam interrupted with a grin. "You'll be able to take Miss Granger to the Yule Ball this time around."

"You know, it took me a few minutes to remember her name." John stated.

"Why didn't you write it down?" Sam asked.

John decided to change the subject.

"Alright. Now, Harry. We're sending you back with Occlumency already ingrained in you, so your safe on that front. Also, you don't have Voldie in your head anymore. Quinn wanted the piece for himself, but for what, I don't know and I really didn't want to ask.. And you get to keep you memories…as soon as you sign this." He said as he produced a small contract no more than three pages.

Harry took it and read through it several times before he looked up at John.

"What do 'reviews' mean?" He asked.

"Simple. I come by and tell you how your doing and maybe drop a few suggestions. And give you any updates from our end."

Harry looked back at the contract and shrugged. What did he have to lose? He took the pen and signed his name before handing the contract back to John who nodded.

"Alright. Everything is in order. Sam, punch it up."

The woman nodded and tapped in commands and with in moments, the ring was active with a shimmering pool of light. John nodded to Harry and the seventeen year old boy took a deep breath before walking into the light. John looked at the other two with a thoughtful look.

"Funny. He's going into the light."

Sam just shook her head while Cameron looked disappointed.

"Is that the best you can do?"


	2. Chapter 2

One Last Chance

Chapter II: Your Gonna See Some Serious Shit

Harry felt the world swirl around him. Images blurred past him for what seemed like forever until the world snapped into crystal clear clarity. Harry found himself floating in the Great Hall, looking down on the others as they entered. With in seconds, he saw himself enter with Ron and Hermione. Harry felt himself slowly moving toward himself.

_"Whoa. I'm a scrawny little git. Yesh. I got to get myself back in shape. Why am I speeding up?"_

Harry was now hurtling at himself with incredible speed before he slammed into himself. The force was enough to throw young Harry back through the doors and onto the steps. The beings merged together instantly, with older Harry winning out over his younger self.

"SONOVABITCH THAT HURT!" Harry screamed as he spasmed from the intense pain wracking through his body.

As quickly as it started, it ended. Harry sat up slowly, panting as Hermione hurried over to him. A look confirmed that Ron was walking over to him, fake caring on his face. Harry made a mental note to end this one sided friendship as soon as he could. He slowly rose to his feet while Hermione was checking to see if he was okay. After several nods and various reassurances, they finally made it to the Great Hall. Harry dropped down into his seat and felt uneasy. To him, he had just been fighting here not that long ago. It just threw him off a little, but it passed as the food appeared. His malnourished form gave a great growl and Harry sheepishly began to reach for the food and began to devour his meal, though not as bad as Ron. Harry looked at the red head with disgust as he moved his goblet out of the drop zone for bits of food that fell out of Ron's mouth. He shook his head and looked up at the head table briefly and saw Dumbledore looking in his direction. Harry felt a weird feeling in his head.

_"He's trying to see your thoughts to see how bad your summer was and if it needs to be worse. He likes pliable pawns. Concentrate on forcing him out."_

Harry didn't immediately recognize the voice, but did was it said. With almost no effort, Harry pushed the aged wizard from his mind. The startled expression on Dumbledore's face confirmed that he had tried to access Harry's thoughts. Harry looked away and back at his plate, but didn't feel hungry anymore when he caught sight of Ron trying to talk with his mouth full. Hermione opened her mouth to scold Ron, but was surprised to Harry beat her to it.

"Ron. Close your mouth and swallow what you have before you speak. That is disgusting and we don't need to see your choice of cuisine." He stated bluntly.

Ron narrowed his eyes and swallowed before he spoke.

"You don't like how I eat, don't watch."

"It's kinda hard not to when food flies out of your mouth in every direction. And you always try to talk with a great, half-chewed wad of chow in your mouth." Harry said a little more forcefully than he had meant.

Ron, however, was starting to get angry.

_"Yeah. Mount Weasley is going to erupt soon."_ Harry thought.

"Oh yeah? What would you know? You probably get to eat whatever you want. And you act like you have perfect manners at the table."

Harry arched an eyebrow and leaned back as he eyed Ron.

"Okay. I know damn well you get fed well enough by your mother. I've seen the kind of meals she makes, even had a few. Your brothers don't appear to be starving and Ginny doesn't look underfed, so why are you eating like a dragon that dropped in the middle of a small village?" Harry countered.

Around him, Gryffindors stop eating and began to watch as Harry Potter began to tear into Ron Weasley.

"Oh, and for your information, Ron. I barely get fed as is by my relatives. And before you go spouting off about how I can take care of myself, let me just state that my so-called Magical and Physical guardians have made sure that I am unable to even leave my relations home to even go get food. Remember the bars on my window in second year? Or how about how Fred and George had to pick the locks, yes locks as in plural, to get out of my room?"

Ron began to turn red, as he glared at Harry.

"Don't try to make it seem like your worse off than me. Your Harry Potter. You could live anywhere you want."

Harry shook his head.

"You know, Ron, you were my first friend. Not just the first one here at Hogwarts, bu the first one period. I always took your side in things like a friend should. Every time you achieved something, I made sure I bragged about my friend Ron. The Chess game with the Stone? I told people how you got us through an obstacle that Hermione and I would have been clueless on. Among other things. And you know what? You suck at being a friend. So, guess what Ron. It's over. You can have the house and the kids, but I'm gone."

Half the table began to laugh at this statement. Hermione herself was torn between trying hard not to laugh and trying to figure out what had just happened. Ron was confused, but pissed.

"Think your funny? Insinuating I'm gay? Well you know what? I'm through holding you up. You know your nothing without me."

Harry gave a fake sigh.

"Oh bother. Now how am I supposed to learn to bitch, whine, complain, moan, angst, and a boatload of over horrible attributes as a friend from? Oh, my life is ruined!" Harry wailed to the laughter of his housemates.

Ron was besides himself in anger and started to go for his wand before a oily voice spoke up.

"Five points from Gryffindor Weasley."

Ron shoved his wand back into his pocket and stalked off with his plate.

"Ah, he took his true love with him. Alas, I am chopped liver." Harry said dramatically.

Neville snickered as Snape arched an eyebrow.

"Am I to take it that the Red Head blunder is no longer part of the illustrious Golden Trio?"

Harry nodded sadly.

"Yeah. Seems he wants to go solo in his career. Oh Merlin! Now my grades are sure to rise! The end is near!"

And to Harry's amazement, Snape smirked.

"Well, in that case, 10 points to Gryffindor. I expect your performance in potions to show improvement Potter, or else you'll learn why certain individuals fear me."

And Snape turned and left, leaving Harry to look at the other Gryffindors as they all snickered and chuckled at Harry's way of ending his friendship with one the laziest Gryffindors ever. The Boy-Who-Lived looked at Hermione as she gave him a surprised look.

"What? You think I want to take the easy way out again? After last year, I learned my lesson. So…about classes. Anyway we can work together on homework and studying?"

Hermione felt her hear flutter. She had to calm herself so she could speak.

"Sure. But," She said sternly. "The first instance of you not doing your work and hoping I'll do it for you, and that little show you just put on with Ron will look like a primary school play. Understood?"

Harry snapped off a small salute.

"Aye, aye, Mistress."

The others chuckled at Hermione's bright red face as she whacked playfully on his shoulder.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Harry let the water run over his body as he hummed a random tune to himself.

"Hey Ha-HOLY HELL! IT BURNS!"

Harry spun around to see who it was and saw John with his hands over his eyes, backing away. Harry shut the water off and yanked his towel down and hastily wrapped it around his waist. He trudged out and found John gagging into a trash can. Said Reaper looked up and shuddered.

"That was a lot more of you than I wanted to ever see."

"You should have made sure I was dressed."

John shuddered again.

"So is it review time already?"

John nodded and pulled out a piece of paper.

"This is our initial session where we outline goals that we want you to at least attempt. Kind of like side quests in videogames." He explained as he handed Harry the paper.

The man turned boy looked over the goals and began to grin as he looked back up at John.

"I like what these are."

John smirked.

"Good. Because Cameron is thinking up more. Never, Harry, let a man who works in the fate department, have access to the strings of fate. Last time that happened, technology on Earth jumped ahead sixty years almost overnight."

Harry was surprised by that as he looked back at the paper.

"Well, this all looks doable. Anything else?"

John nodded.

"Yes. You remember that voice in your head earlier? That's us. We're going to offer as much help as we can without over stepping our boundries. So when we tell you to do something, we usually have a good reason for it. Now, it's almost time for me to go."

Harry nodded and handed the paper back to John, who put it back into his robe pocket. He was just about to say something when Harry's hastily wrapped towel fell to the floor. The teen managed to get it back up and secured better, but not before the Reaper threw his hands up to shield his eyes.

"ARGH! THE SIGHT, IT BURNS!"

Harry was just about to retort when a cool, slightly seductive, female voice spoke.

"Hmm…seems Mister Potter is going to make some girl very happy. And if I have a say in it, Miss Granger will certainly thank me."

John dropped his hands and spun around, eyes bugging out as he saw a beautiful woman with short, shoulder length brown hair and in a toga that exposed just enough of her cleavage to make a man very curious.

"Fate?"

She smiled.

"In the flesh. Besides, I can't let you guys have all the fun. Mr. Potter has a lot to do, and I figured it was time to take a more…active role."

John could only say one thing when one of the people who pay his paycheck appeared before him.

"Oh shit. This just got interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

One Last Chance

Chapter III: Life's Surprises

Harry stared blankly at the woman before him as John began smirking evilly, muttering about how cool things where gonna get. Fate gave Harry a coy smile as he stared at her unabashedly.

"Harry. As much as I wish I could claim you for myself, I'd be doing a very harsh thing to Miss Granger."

Harry quickly averted his eyes back to her face and gave her a neutral look…save the slightly reddened cheeks.

"Would I be overstepping my station if I asked why you are here, Fate?"

Fate sent John a disapproving look.

"Because two idiots forgot to explain a few things to Harry. Namely how the soul bounding is supposed to begin and what to expect."

John shook his head as he pulled out a folder and began going through it.

"No. I remember it being in here. It…should…be…Umm…." He looked up sheepishly as Fate cocked an eyebrow. "Seems I've misplaced that page." He shut the folder and cleared his throat.

"Let's pretend I didn't have the page at all and explain it to him. It'll save face for all of us."

Fate shook her head as John tried to look professional. Harry looked between the two with confusion.

"Umm…anyone wanna tell me about soul bonds?"

Fate looked back at Harry kindly and transported them to her office, which was very comfortable feeling. Fate gestured to the chair in front of her desk as she sat in her own chair. Harry sat down as John leaned against the wall. Fate pulled a small paper to her.

"Alright, now, to explain the rules of soul bonds. To begin, the soul bond starts with a simple touch. Usually, a hand shake or something along those lines. Now, Soul bonds are a three step process. Next part is a kiss that has to be wanted by both parties."

Harry looked at her in a bit of confusion.

"Umm…So what happens if both of us do not want it?" Harry asked, trying to sound casual.

"The bond shatters and you both will be miserable for all eternity. And the male will usually end up sterile. Nothing too serious."

Harry felt his eyebrow twitch as she said it so matter of factly. Harry would have plamed his face had it not been for the fact that the woman who could literally make his life a living hell was in the same room.

"Now, the last one is very important. You must consummate your bonding with th emost intimate act you can."

"Sex?" Harry blurted out, cheeks very red.

"No. Playing a children's card game. Of course sex!" Fate chastised.

Harry had the decency to look embarrassed as she continued.

"Now, I wouldn't expect this to happen until you both married. So that is dealt with when it's time. Also, you should be aware of Miss Granger's true heritage. I will not tell you as it is not my place. But be aware she doesn't know who they are either."

Harry looked at her in confusion.

"Then how can I find out? It's not like I can just magically pull the answers out of thin air.."

Fate smiled kindly at him.

"I recommend Gringotts. And take the test yourself. I'd say you'll be very surprised."

Harry nodded his head as Fate closed her folder.

"Also. Your changing things too much, too fast. Dumbledore is getting suspicious." John informed him.

"So…slow down?"

"Yeah. And watch what you change. Other than that, your doing fine." John told him.

"Okay. Well, I guess I should get back. Hey, when is Cameron going to make a review or something?" Harry asked.

"He and Sam are working a few things up. Some of which will help with the list. They also brought in a couple of guys from the old days to help out. Seems Dumbles fucked their plans over and they want a little pay back."

Harry grinned.

"Sounds like fun."

Fate gave him a smirk that Harry felt was rather evil for the deity of Fate.

"Well, Harry. Seems like you have a lot to accomplish. I'd suggest you get to work."

With that, Harry found himself back in his dorm. The teenager shook his head and quickly dressed for bed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry woke the next morning and greeted Hermione in the common room. The girl was already going over her course work for the first half of the year. Harry dropped down next to her and saw that she was going over a study guide and was stuck on a problem that Harry recognized.

"Add in a crushed toad spleen and a drop of basilisk venom and it will complete the potion. Though, why you would want to increase your metabolism to that of a rabbit's is beyond me."

Hermione's head snapped around and she looked ready to kiss him. While Harry knew she was his soul mate, he wasn't quite ready to pursue her just yet.

"Harry. I guess you are serious about your studies."

He nodded and glanced around the room.

"Yeah. Any sign of he who eats like a pig?"

Hermione swatted his arm as she tried not to smile.

"Harry! That was rude."

"Your right. A pig has better manners."

Hermione began giggling as Harry smirked.

"_She is rather cute when she's like this."_

"_Awe…Harry gots a little crushy on his friend. How sweet."_

Harry felt his eyes widen in shock as Hermione went back to her work.

"_Relax Harry. Only you can hear me."_

"_Who exactly are you?"_

There was a silence before the voice responded.

"_Right. Sorry about that. My name is Jack O'Neil. And you and I are going to rule the world!"_

Harry decided he was going crazy. Yep. Defiantly crazy.

"_Your not going crazy Harry. And just ignore Jack. He likes to joke around."_

"_How many more voices are in my head? And who the bloody hell are YOU?"_

"_Name is Daniel. Both Jack and I are part of the Overwatch. We make sure that things in the timeline are going smoothly. Basically, are boss, George, who you know as Father Time, wants to asses any damage your newest trip has caused. So, we're working hand in hand with Fate and Death to make sure the time stream suffers no troubles."_

"_Okay. So I'm assuming you two are the ones John spoke of._

"_Yeah. You see, Dumbles has actually messed with time to create a reality he likes. Every time we try to fix it, he goes back and mucks it up with some form of temporal magic." _Jack explained.

"_And let me guess, you want me to stop him."_

"_Hell no. We can deal with him. Our concern is stopping his manipulations through time and to make sure you don't screw up time either. With your knowledge, you could cause a catastrophe. Just keep the major events the same, which Include Voldy's return and Dumbles dieing, and it should be fine. Don't worry, we'll leave after Sirius is saved."_

"_Another manipulation?" _Harry asked.

A yes was what he got before the pair left him alone with Hermione. Harry checked his watch and looked back at her smiling.

"What do you say we go get breakfast?" Harry asked her.

Hermione looked from him to her notes, back to him, back to her notes, before she gave him a brilliant smile.

"Alright. Let's go."

Harry grabbed her hand and they headed off to the Great Hall, neither of them noticing the golden hue that appeared briefly around them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

John gave a smug grin as Fate nodded approvingly.

"Step one, complete." She marked down.

The doors to the room opened and two men walked in. A man with salt and pepper hair and another with short brown hair and glasses. Both looked grimly at Fate.

"We've got a problem."

Fate's face hardened.

"He can't."

"He'll try. We see three outcomes. He fails. He succeeds. He kills them all four in his blunder." Jack responded.

John reached for his holster.

"Like hell he will. I've worked to damn hard to get this boy through life and not being his little pawn."

Daniel shook his head.

"We are not allowed to interfere. It's up to Harry on this one."

Fate looked out her window and looked across the beautiful meadow.

"Let's pray this works. Or all we know will cease to exist."


	4. AN

Hey, sorry for the long wait, but I'm currently in Afghanistan. As I said, my updates will probably not be happening until sometime next year when I get back. I have very little time to myself. Thanks for all your kind words. They let me jknow that those of us serving are doing the right thing. Thanks and I'll try to get an update up if I can. Gotta wait for my new comp to arrive via the fleet postal service. Anyway, PLF siging out.


	5. Chapter 4

I'm back! It feels good to be back after a deployment, and I'd like to say soory for waiting a month and a half after I got back to post this. It's going to be hard for me to get back into my writting rythem, I just ask for your patenice. Anyway, here ya go! Enjoy and drop a review. Semper Fi!

* * *

Chapter IV

Phase One

Harry grinned as he leaned back in his seat in the common room. It had been a week since his interesting conversation with Fate and John. Of course things ran the same way he remembered. This time, however, he was doing better than before. He had also decided to start the list John and Cameron had given him originally. And the first one was just getting ready to kick off as Hermione walked over to the table and joined him. She saw his grin and cocked an eyebrow.

"Something funny?" She asked him.

Harry nodded.

"Yes. Snuffles told me over the summer about him and dad and their little group."

She waited as he scratched out something on his parchment.

"You see, they were legendary pranksters in their day, and I think it's high time we stepped up to the plate." He explained.

Hermione fixed him with a scowl.

"Rule breakers."

Harry chuckled.

"How many rules have been broken by me, you, and Ron these past few years?"

She opened her mouth but shut it, conceding to his point.

"You got me there." She sighed.

Harry mocked shock.

"Oh my. Have I beaten Hermione Granger with logic?"

He ducked as a crumpled ball of parchment sailed over his head. Hermione sent a playful glare at him.

"Prat."

Harry grinned wider as she placed her chin in her hand.

"What's the plan Harry?" She asked him, somewhat amused at the idea

"Trust me. I plan for our pranks to make the Murauders look like amaters in comparison." He stated with a grin.

"Better than the Murauders, huh?" A voice spoke out of the darkness.

Harry turned and smirked at the fire image of his godfather. Sirius had an eyebrow cocked in curiousity with a devilish smirk. Harry and Hermione kneeled down and hid his face from anyone who might be looking. Harry responded to his question.

"Yep. I spoke with Neville who has a very good idea for a prank. With Hermione on board, it will be perfect."

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me about it."

Ten minutes later, the older man's eyebrows threatened to retreat into his hair line as Harry grinned triumphantly.

"T-that's brilliant! Why didn't we ever think of that?" He wondered aloud.

Harry chuckled and told him that it would start the next day. Sirius requested a copy of the memory, which Harry agreed to. They sat up and chatted for a while, mostly about Harry's dream he had over summer, along with their falling out with Ron. Sirius snorted and told him he should have done that years ago. Sirius bade the two a goodnight, but not before he let a few suggestions loose, making the two blush red before Hermione threateded to remove his mouth. The laughing Black dissappeared after an embaressed goodbye. Harry grinned at Hermione and waggled his eyebrows, not knowing that the look was making the young girl's heart beat like crazy as she looked into his smokey emerald eyes.

"So...wanna try one of his suggestions?" He teased.

Hermione swatted his arm and giggled as she gave him a breif hug before saying she'd see him in the morning. Harry stayed up for an hour later before turning in himself.

xxxxxx

Harry found Neville the next morning and nodded to the boy. Harry waited until Hermione arrived before Neville nodded for him to start.

"Alright, Hermione. Here is the plan." She glanced around before noding. "You see, you and Neville will place a time released sticking charm on all the toilets in the dungeon. While you two are working your magic, I'll have dobby prepare the laxitive in the Slythreins', Snape's, Dumbledore's, the Twins's, and our three's food."

She blinked before looking at him in confusion.

"Why us as well?"

"Simple. It will prevent us or the twins from being blamed, as let's face it. Who honestly expects the prankster to be the victim of their own prank?" He challenged.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. It did give them protection and the twins wouldn't take any heat from this as well. A well rounded prank that kept the teachers guessing.

"Alright. When are we doing this?" She asked causally as Seamus walked by with Ron.

"Tomorrow at breakfast. I figure having the Slythreins plus Snape glued to a toilet all day will improve everyone's morale." He explained as he speared a sausage with his fork.

Hermione and Neville agreed and all three kept to themselves for the rest of the day. Harry had even managed to avoid getting in trouble with Snape, who even though he didn't show it, had begun to change his opinion of the black haired boy. He no longer saw him as a James clone, but instead as the child of Lilly Potter nee Evans, his first real friend. But he still liked to be an asshole, so he did try to push peoples' buttons. The next morning, Harry was sitting at the Griffyndor table and was talking with Fred and George as Hermione and Neville dropped beside Harry. Neville filled up his plate and attacked his food as Hermione, though slower, followed suit. Harry and the twins looked at them with curiousty.

"Easy guys. The food isn't going anywhere." Harry smirked.

Hermione glared and swallowed her food before slapping his arm.

"Hush you. I've been up since six looking over my notes for my runes test this afternoon."

Harry mocked shock.

"Oh my! Hermione seems to be worried about her grade! What are your thoughts Gred?"

Fred looked her over and frowned.

"Alas, I do believe her intelligence may be slipping with the company she keeps, dear Harry. Forge?"

"I quite agree Gred. I think Harry is detremental to her well being."

Both nodded gravely as Harry mocked outrage.

"Et tu Gred? Forge?"

All around them, students began to chuckle as Harry wipped an imaginary tear form his eye, looking hurt. After a few moments, they laughed and the table returned to their prior conversations. Harry was keeping tabs on the Snakes and had to fight hard not to smirk as Malfoy sprinted out of the Great Hall, hand over his ass. But very quickly, every other snake followed suit. Harry looked up at the teachers' table as Snape looked like he was going to crap himself, bolting out the door, groaning loudly. Harry quickly felt the discomfort and flet how quickly it hit. He hurried from the room, followed by the twins, Neville, and Hermione, each heading for a bathroom. In the Hall. McGonagall glanced at Albus who looked confused.

"What just happened, Albus?"

He opened his mouth to speak just as the urge hit him. Albus rose and quickly headed out the hall, leaving a truly confused student population. Just what happened?

xxxxxx

Snape was furious. He demanded those who were responsible be expelled, but wasn't happy when Albus informed him that they had no leads as to who it was. It seemed that Potter, Granger, Longbottom, and the Weasley twins had been hit by the same prank, though they hadn't been stuck to a toilet for most the day. With an angered goodbye, Snape stomped out of the Headmaster's office, trying to figure out who had the brains and the balls to try what had happened to him. Meanwhile, in the lions' tower, Harry and his entourage were laughing at what had happened. Harry didn't really let everything phase him lik ehe did last time when his name came out the blasted Goblet. He didn't feel nervous at all about the dragons. But his arrogance had cost him. He did everything as he did last time, but didn't count on his future knowladge causing him harm. Which was where he found himself now. The Horntail decided it didn't want to play coked by metal chain as long this time, and snapped it, comeing after him sooner than he had expected. Harry swearved in shock, coming around to see the dragon hovering, staring at him. If it was human, he'd swear it was grinning evily.

"Shit." He muttered before shooting up away from the blast of super heated fire. Harry took off like a bat out of hell, the Horntail snapping at his ass.

The black haired boy dived and begin flying in eratic directions before he came up with a brilliant plan. He shot straight up again, gaining altitude, hearing the dragon following him. At what he deemed a good hieght, he pulled back, braking as he did. If it had been a muggle plan, this would be a stall, but since it was a broom, it just flipped around, with him rocketing toward the ground. Harry suddenly was aware that this was a very dangerous and a very bad idea, as he had no idea if he'd pull up quick enough. He pushed those thoughts aside and concentrated on what he had to do. Glancing back, he spotted the horntail, close as ever.

"Fuck my life!" He screamed as he pulled back.

Unfortunatly, or fortunatly, depending on how you look at it, Harry slammed into the ground by the nest, his broom was almost completely parellel with the ground, making his legs snap and he tumbled over to the egg. He looked up just in time to see the Horntail impact head first, knocking the creature out. Harry blinked in shock before he quickly grabbed the Egg and held it up, filling the stands with cheers. He sighed and dropped the egg to his chest as several people ran over to him, including Madam Pomfrey, who healed his legs in moments, before helping him to the medical tent. Harry sat down as she checked him over, repairing the broken ribs and torn muscles, before she gave him an earful for his stupid stunts. She told him to wait while she went to get his score for him. The boy knew better than to try her and simply laid back, grinning. Sure, he'd broken a few, well, several bones, but he had done it with style. He chuckled before Hermione rushed in, tear streaks and fingernail marks across her forehead. Harry opened his mouth to greet her when her hand made contact with his face. Harry stumbled back, hand over his red cheek, looking at her in confusion.

"Herm-UMPH!"

His words were cut off by a sweat tasting pair of lips that belonged to said girl. Hermione had pulled him into a ferice kiss, emotions running high as Harry returned it. After what seemed like forever, but was only seconds, she let him go. Harry looked at her dazed, wih a goofy grin on his face, while she still looked livid.

"Don't you ever do something as stupid as that agin!" She ordered.

Harry, however, wasn't paying attention, as he took in her state. She looked completely vunerable, scared, and had tears in her eyes. Harry moved foreward, brushing the tears off her cheek that had fallen and locked eyes with her. He slowly leaned in, happy that she seemed to be leaning in too.

"I'm sorry, Mione. I'd never do anything to purposely hurt you." He whispered as they closed the gap.

Their lips met, and Harry felt as if the world exploded. Nothign mattered to him at that moment, just Hermione. His hand snaked it's way to her lower back, pulling her closer, while her's entangled themselves with his hair, deepening the kiss. Harry's tongue, brushed ver her bottom lip, and she allowed him entry. Their tongues seemed to wrestle for dominance for a few moments before they pulled away, Hermione shyly looking down as Harry kissed the top of her head, enjoying the smell of vinalla. After a minute she looked up at him, cheeks reddened.

"Why...why did you kiss me?" She asked in a small voice.

Harry smiled as he tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear, creasing her cheek.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile now, to be honest. I just didn't think it would be as earth shattering as it was."

Hermione giggled as Harry cupped her chin in his palm.

"Why'd you kiss me?" he asked her.

"I...I wanted to since the end of last year. When we were on Buckbeak, I felt so complete. I was safe with you. Not to mention the fact that you've really begun to fill out." She whispered the last part, but not low enough, as Harry smirked at her.

"My, my, Miss Granger. Quite the closet pervert, aren't we?" He teased.

Hermione buried her face into his chest just as Dumbledore entered the tent. He paused and they stood in an uncomfortable silence. Dumbledore backed out slowly.

"I'll just speak with you later, Mister Potter. Enjoy your day."

Harry blinked in confusion.

"That was weird."

xxxxx

The weeks passed smoothly for Harry and Hermione. They had decided to take things slow, as niether of them had any real experience in relationships, and had held off on public displays of affection, but it didn't stop them from kissing in secret, or holding hands as they walked around the grounds. The two didn't want to jump right into boyfriend/girlfriend status just yet, but Harry knew that soon they would be eith found out, or they'd tell the public, which he didn't mind. He also had furthered their pranks, with some very spectacular ones done, including charming the ceiling in the Great Hallm which it showed a massive picture of Draco snuggled up to a pet bunny rabit. Seeing his pale face turn Weasly red was interesting to say the least. And Snapes face at seeing SGM flash across the image was brilliant. He looked ready to piss himself. But that didn't matter today as the announcement of the Yule ball had just been dropped on them. Sure enough, he was in McGonangall's class, as she begann her lecture on the Yule ball. They were currently watching her walk up and down the center of the room as she finished her short speech.

She fixed the each with her stern gaze. "Each of you will pair up and practice. I don't want you out there, acting like a bumbling bunch of baboons."

All the girls rose and looked at the boys nervously. Harry rose confidently, followed quickly by Neville. Both boys moved to Hermione and Daphne, respectivly, with Harry gave a formal bow to Hermione, grinning charmingly at her.

"May I have this dance with the lovely Miss Granger?"

The girls giggled as Hermione tried not to. She extended her hand, which Harry took, kissing it lightly.

"I suppose you'll do." Hermione teased.

Harry pouted and lead her to the center of the floor with Neville taking Daphene Greengrass by the hand. Harry was slightly shocked, but knew that the forgetful lion had a crush on the girl, that seemed was returned. The two pairs began to slowly dance around the room, all eyes on them as Harry sent the other's a mischevious grin. He lifted Hermione up by her waist, rotating slightly, with Neville doing the same. A few dips, a twirl, one dizzy Daphene, and an impressed McGonagall followed the end of the song. The two pairs bowed to the applause as their Professor walked foreward,.

"Well, there are four people who I don't have to worry about. Now I want everyone to pair up."

xxxxx

John growled in frustration as he looked over his paperwork, uttering a few choice curse words as he sent his next client to Sam to get sent back to the living world.

"Stupid Kirk. Damn asshole doens't know when to quit." He muttered stamping the return date on the paper as Cameron entered, followed by Jack and Daniel.

He looked up and saw the grinning faces of the two and cocked an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" He asked, fearing more work for him.

"We've managed to steer things into the green. Harry will be fine from any outside interference."

"How'd you do that?" He asked.

"Simple. We had Cameron minipulate the strings of fate a bit, and it has bought Harry several years before this new threat comes to a head." Daniel explained.

John leaned back and sighed.

"That's good. Also, Harry has begun the list. First prank off the line and he gets the Slytherins, Snape, and Dumbles in one shot. But the hard part is still to come."

Jack nodded and leaned against the door frame.

"He'll do fine. We've just gotta have faith in him."

John nodded and looked over as his door opened. His relieved mood changed just as quickly to anger.

"GOD DAMMIT JAMES!"


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait. I pretty much wrote this chapter in my head over the past week, but for some reason, it didn't want to come out of said space. Anyway, to clearify, SGM stands fro Second Generation Murauders. I hope you do enjoy this chapter, as it doesn't feel like I rushed it out the door. But I digress. Your opinions matter and tell me how good/utterly fucked up I did. With out further ado, One Last Chance continues!

* * *

Chapter V Revalations and Dances

John glared at the dark haired man as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Umm…I can come back later."

"No. James, I've told you several times, I cannot allow you to go back to the mortal realm. Even if it were in my power to do so, there are still hundreds of regulations against it." John stated as he rubbed his temples.

James looked at him, angry.

"God damn it! Why can't you just let me go see him for just a day?" He demanded.

John slammed his hands on the table and rose to his feet, pointing a finger at James.

"You're dead, you stubborn ass! I can't just send someone back because they have a sob story! I told you this the last time you barged right into my office!" John roared.

James punched the wall and could feel his anger taking over his better judgment.

"I have a right! That was why I joined the Reaper Corps. You said I'd be able to see him!"

"I said see, not be able to interact!"

Before James could retort, a man in a crisp suit, with short black hair entered the room, looking slightly amused. John felt his eyes widen, as everyone else, including James stood a little straighter. John was the first to speak.

"Sir. I wasn't aware you'd be visiting today. I'd have cleaned my office of the _filth_." He looked at James who looked ready to kill him.

The man laughed and raised a hand.

"Come now. Surely there is no need for hostility." Quinn spoke as he turned to James, a look of regret on his face. "John is right Mr. Potter. I'm afraid it isn't in our power to allow you to go back and interact with your son. However," He paused, a small smile gracing his face. "I can allow Lily to see him for four hours only."

James looked at him with anger.

"And why can't I go with her? Sir?" He added quickly.

Quinn cocked his head to the side.

"Well, the simple truth is because the bond of a mother and son is much deeper than that of father and son. That is why."

James slumped his shoulders in defeat before he sighed.

"Alright. I'll go tell Lily. At the very least, she does deserve it more than me."

They watched him leave and knew that he was upset, but they couldn't do anything about it. Quinn looked back to John, all humor gone.

"What is Potter's status?" He asked.

John pulled the folder out of his desk drawer and flipped to the sixth page.

"He's already began setting plans up to get all the Horcruxes. Also, his soul bond is at two thirds finalized. Weasly is planning something, but I can't get access to that folder. I'd rather not have to deal with McKay anymore than I have to. And the mother hen is planning to step up the game. She's a persistent old bitch." John finished, placing the folder back onto his desk.

Quinn nodded his satisfaction before he passed John a small memo.

"Here's the final numbers from last week, by the way. Corporate would like you to look them over and double check them. Also, they would like weekly updates on Mr. Potter."

John nodded his understanding and placed the paper in the desk.

"Understood sir. I'll check the numbers in a few hours. I just have a little more paperwork to do on Kirk, and I'll get right on it."

Quinn nodded before he realized the other's in the room. He cocked and eyebrow, decided he didn't want to know, and left. John looked at them and went back to his other question before James Potter interrupted him.

"So how did you help Harry?"

Jack grinned and shrugged.

"Nothing too severe. Just made it to where old Dumbles meets the ring sooner than expected. He'll have to accelerate his plans, and in which case, his secondary concerns, will be removed."

John shook his head before he sighed.

"Does make things simpler for me. I just wish I knew what that bottomless food pit was planning. He's been quiet for way too long." He mused.

Cameron shook his head, knowing where this was going.

"I don't have clearance to that section. I have access to the M, N, O, and P sections, and even then, a very limited number. We're not all knowing."

John growled in frustration and slammed his head on his desk.

"Why can't things just be easy?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry walked back to the common room, sore all over. He'd decided to take up exercising in the mornings, but it didn't mean he liked it. Harry dropped into a chair near the fire and sighed, thanking the stars it was Saturday. The Ball was coming up soon, a week to be precise, and Harry had already asked a blushing Hermione if she'd accompany him. Harry stared into the fire, wishing he could do more than what he was, but he had been warned by John that if he changed things to fast, or change significant events, then he could in effect, make things _worse_ than they would be. He was warned about going after the Horcruxes too early, as Dumbledore would become instantly suspicious about how he knew what they were or where they are, and would probably force veritaserum down his throat. Harry leaned back and closed his eyes. He didn't hear the soft footsteps, or notice that someone was right behind him, until he felt a pair of arms encircle him. He caught a familiar scent and grinned.

"Hey love."

Hermione smiled as she kissed the top of his head, before wrinkling her nose.

"You smell."

Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled her around, and had her sitting in his lap.

"Gee, thanks 'Mione. That's just want I want to hear first thing in the morning."

Hermione giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips when a cough sounded through the room. Harry paused. No one else would be up and about, especially not on break nor with Hogsmeade available to third years and above to go to anytime they wanted to on break. Harry looked over to the fire and felt his heart stop. He slowly rose, placing Hermione back on her feet as he felt tears in his eyes. The woman was beautiful. She had long red hair and emerald green eyes. Just like his. Harry stepped foreword, almost trance like.

"M-Mum?" His voice cracking slightly.

Lily Potter nodded, tears running down her face.

"Yes Harry. It's me." She spoke softly.

Her voice sounded musical, and Harry found him self hugging her tightly, tears running down his face. Hermione smiled and wiped away her tears at seeing Mother and son sink to the ground, tears from both parties falling. After several moments, the two composed themselves. Harry glanced back at Hermione, smiling lightly before looking back at his mother.

"Mum. I want to introduce you to Hermione Jean Granger. My best friend of four years and as of after the first task, my girlfriend."

Lily narrowed her eyes and sent a small glare at Hermione, making Harry look at her questioningly.

"Really? And what makes you so sure you are _worthy_ of my son?" She demanded.

Hermione glared at Lily.

"I believe I am worthy of him as I have been there for him for four years." Hermione shot back.

"Oh? You think four years is sufficient enough?"

Hermione looked ready to kill as Harry held her back, he gripped her wand arm, preventing her from cursing his mother.

"A fair sight better than you! Where were you for the last fourteen years?"

"I'M DEAD!"

Hermione paused and lowered her arm.

"Touché."

Harry stepped between them, not sure what he was supposed to do, but not liking what his mother was saying to his…girlfriend? Soul mate? Which took precedence? He mentally shook his head before fixing them both with a stern look.

"Alright Mum. Tell me everything you want a girl to have to meet your approval." He asked, feeling odd. Shouldn't it be he being interrogated by Hermione's father? Not her by his mother? Relationships just confused him.

Lily nodded, still sending Hermione a mild glare, while the teen was still thinking on which spells to use on a ghost…or…spectre…well, on whatever Lily was at this moment.

"Fine. For one, she has to be polite to her elders. Not ready to fling curses at them."

Hermione glowered, looking like she was indeed ready to send a spell at Lily. Either the older woman didn't notice it, or didn't care, and she continued.

"Two, she has to be committed to you. Standing by you no matter the circumstances or the consequences."

Harry gave a mental tally toward Hermione. Two for two so far.

"She can't be enamored with your fame or your fortune. To be clear, no gold digger or fan girl."

'_Three for three so far.' _Harry thought, wondering what Hermione had that his mother didn't like.

"She has to be able to fit into the muggle world and to be a smart and caring young woman." She finished.

Harry ran through the list and was confused. Hermione met every expectation. Hermione continued to glare, but lowered her wand completely, unable to think of a spell to use, as Lily glared at her before smiling brightly at the young girl, making Harry more confused than he had been. Lily pulled an equally surprised Hermione into a hug and pulled away.

"I'm sorry to have said that, but it was a test. Had you not defended your relationship with Harry, I would have found you unworthy. As is, you rose to my challenge. Also, you do meet everyone of my expectations."

Hermione blinked before she looked at her puzzled.

"A test? Why?"

Lily grinned.

"Potter tradition. The Lady of the house must be sure that the woman dating or marrying the heir is willing to stand up for herself. James' mother did the same to me, though I do believe I flung a few curses her way." Lily mused as she sat near the fireplace.

"Umm…not to sound ungrateful, but how are you here Mum? As far as I know…you can't come back from the other side." Harry pointed out.

Lily frowned as she asked her own question.

"How much does Hermione know?" She asked.

"Harry looked at her sheepishly.

"Not much. I haven't told her about…you know. I'm planning to do that after the ball." He admitted.

Lily sighed and sat down, the two teens following suit. Harry looked over to Hermione before turning back to his mother.

"How are you here?"

"Your father worked out a deal with some of the higher ups in the afterlife. As is, they allowed me to visit for a short time." She explained.

Harry cocked his head, but understood that he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. A quick glance at Hermione made him wince. It was one of her 'You'll tell me sooner than you want to' looks. He just wanted to wait a bit longer. It was a huge amount of information, and he didn't want to burden her anymore than she already was. They were so absorbed in their little world that Lily giggled, causing them to look at her in confusion. Lily smiled apologetically at them.

"I'm sorry. It's just funny how you two become so lost in each other, even in only passing glances. Actually, it's rather cute." She finished with another giggle.

Harry turned red and muttered about embarrassing mothers, while Hermione ducked her head, a light blush dusting her features. Harry thought she looked cute with it. He turned back to his mother and decided to continue their conversation.

"How long do you have?" He asked, feeling his heart clinch in anticipation of her answer.

Lily sighed.

"Four hours. It's all they would allot me. But enough of the sad stuff. I want to talk about you. What are your hobbies? Grades? In general, your life."

Harry smiled and began his story, telling her everything, with help from Hermione. Lily was shocked and upset that he had lived with the Dursleys. She was more upset that her and James' wills had been blatantly ignored. She was more shocked about how his school years had gone so far, including almost fainting when she heard about the baslisk he killed his second year. With a sword. She was truly angry when she heard about Sirius, threatening to do some rather unpleasant surgery to one Albus Dumbledore that included placing his testicles in a rather undesirable spot. At the end of it, she rubbed her temples before looking at Hermione with understanding.

"I know how you feel when my son would get himself into dangerous situations. James was and is the same way."

Hermione smiled and sent her a curt nod. Apparently, leaping headfirst into trouble was a Potter trait, not just a Harry thing. Lily looked back to Harry, and saw his expression.

"Go ahead and ask your questions. I'm sure you have a few."

He didn't hesitate.

"What are the Evans like? Where you the first which in the whole family?" He asked.

Lily smiled and shook her head.

"No. Actually, I found out I'm not a muggleborn as I had thought. Your grandfather, actually, was a pureblood who fell in love with a muggle woman. In actuality, I'm a halfblood. Which makes you a pureblood. Not that it matters. The Evans never really cared about such nonsense. In my father's words, 'Anyone who believes that muggles are beneath us have never served in the trenches in either world war. They are just as brave, cunning, and imaginative as we are. Our abilities don't make us better than them, as we are all humans, no matter if you're magical of not. Humanity is what we all share.'" She quoted.

Harry felt his jaw lower slightly before he got over his brief shock.

"Grandpa Evans served in the World Wars?"

Lily nodded.

"The Royal Army. He was a Lieutenant when he got out, having received a battlefield commission. He left the magical world after they refused to fight against the Nazis. He felt as though the magicals had betrayed Humanity by not fighting against the evil across the channel."

Harry smiled sadly. His grandfather was a hero, just like his parents. Hermione placed her hand on his, and he sent her a reassuring smile. Lily looked at them with sadness and happiness in the same sitting. Sad, because she wouldn't be able to stay here to watch over her son, but happy that this young woman had. She looked very familiar…Lily frowned as she study Hermione's face, her frown deepening, The two teens noticed it and looked at her nervously.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Hermione. Have you done a heritage test at Gringotts yet?" She asked slowly.

The girl shook her head, confused.

"No. I'm a muggleborn. Both my parents are dentists in London. Why?"

She shook her head.

"You just look a lot like someone I knew. It's probably nothing." She said as she waved them off.

Harry glanced at his watch and felt his heart sadden. It had been almost four hours. He looked back up to his mother, who nodded sadly, tears beginning to fall.

"It's almost time. Remember Harry. Your father and I are always with you. Just because you can't see us, doesn't mean we aren't there."

Harry rose and pulled his mother into a hug, tears falling as she began to fade. Hermione placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as he pulled away, whipping the tears from his face. Lily placed a soft kiss on his forehead, whipping away the stray tear from his face, her own falling like twin rivers.

"You be safe Harry. I'll always love you, my son."

She turned to Hermione, who looked ready to cry as well, and pulled the girl into a tight hug.

"You take care of my little Harry. I know you'll always be there for him, but please give him the love he deserves."

Hermione gave her a watery smile and nodded.

"I will, Mrs. Potter." She promised.

Lily smiled and shook her head.

"I think Lily is appropriate."

Hermione grinned and nodded her head as Lily became more and more translucent. Harry looked at her sadly.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Lily paused and smiled.

"Maybe soon. Definatly when it is time for you to pass on. Your father and I will be waiting. And that day better not come before you're two hundred, with hundreds of grandkids." She stated sternly.

Harry chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do, Mum. I love you. And Dad."

Lily was almost completely gone, but Harry could still make out her smile.

"We're very proud of you Harry, and we love you as well. Good…bye…son…" Her voice trailed off as she completely vanished, leaving Harry to sink to the ground, sobbing.

Hermione lowered herself down and hugged him tightly as he silently cried, swearing to standby him, no matter what.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry looked over his dress robes once more, thankful that they didn't look like Ron's. The Weasly had refused to wear them, and stated that was the reason he wasn't going. Harry thought that the fact he couldn't get a date was the true reason, but kept his mouth shut. Something had changed about Ron, and Harry didn't like it. He seemed…colder. But he wasn't going to worry about him tonight. He had a date with a beautiful angel, and he wasn't about to miss it. After nodding in satisfaction, he met up with Neville at the portrait hole. They had both agreed it would be best to meet their dates at the entrance hall.

"So, Neville. You asked Daphne?"

The Longbottom nodded shyly, smiling.

"Yeah. She's one of the few Slythriens who aren't cruel to me, or anyone else for that matter."

Harry grinned as he clapped Neville on the shoulder.

"Good job, Nev. You found a definite keeper."

"You think so?" He asked.

Harry nodded as they stopped at the bottom of the staircase.

"Most defiantly. Treat her well and I'm sure this could go right for you."

Neville smiled brightly and nodded.

"Thanks Harry. You're a good friend."

Harry nodded and grinned widely when Daphne arrived. Neville looked like he had lost all ability to speak as he took in her apperance. She was wearing a silver dress that clearly showed her figure. But Harry thought the best part was how shy she looked as she walked over to Neville, who looked like he had lost all ability to function. Though, he did have to admit, she did look beautiful. Her hair was in an elegant knot and she had a very light coat of make up. He could see her blush as Neville took her hand, still unable to speak. Harry lightly jabbed him in the ribs.

"Breathe Neville."

The boy grinned sheepishly before kissing her hand.

"You look beautiful, Daphne." He whispered.

Her blush darkened, but she smiled brighty.

"Thank you. You look handsome Neville."

The forgetful lion blushed red and stammered a thank you as Harry fought hard not to laugh.

"Alright you two. Have fun. And remember. I want your date back home no later than one. We clear?" Harry asked in a mock-intimidating voice.

Neville grinned and nodded.

"Crystal Harry."

"Actually I was speaking to Daphne, but I guess your word will do."

They both chuckled at Harry as he placed a reassuring hand on Neville's shoulder.

"Remember, Neville. Be yourself and treat her right, and you got nothing to worry about. Daphne." He faced the Slytherin. "Same goes to you."

She nodded and the two disappeared into the Great Hall, leaving a smirking Harry. He hadn't seen this coming, but hey. It would do wonders for Neville. He just regretted not being a better friend to him last time. He glanced at his watch and looked back up the stairs only to be completely, and utterly stunned. Standing at the top of the staircase was Hermione. She had her hair in an elegant bun. Her dress was just as he remembered, but it still had the same impact on him it had last time. Well, maybe a bigger impact since her smile was for him. She walked down the stairs, smiling at him shyly as he stared at her with his jaw dropped. Hermione giggled as he closed his mouth, gulped, and looked her over. He saw her chocolate brown eyes swimming in amusement.

"Merlin's beard. I don't know if I want to take you in there. Every guy is sure to check you out." He muttered, twirling her around, making her giggle.

Harry pulled her close, and gave her a brief kiss before a smiling McGonagall walked over to them. She looked at Hermione and smiled kindly at the young woman.

"Miss Granger. You look lovely."

Hermione beamed at the praise.

"Thank you Professor. You look lovely as well."

The teacher thanked her as McGonagall looked at Harry, a mischievous look on her face.

"Well, Mister Potter. It's nice to see you clean up so well for a change."

He sent her a mock scowl.

"Gee, thanks ma'am."

She chuckled in response.

"At least it's better than your father's fashion sense. How he could think a tuxedo tee shirt counted as formal is beyond me."

She led them over to the other champions and left as Cedric arrived with his date, who was none other than Cho Chang. Harry greeted the Hufflepuff and his date before asking him a question.

"Hey Cedric. I need some help on the egg. I don't have a clue as to how I can decipher the wailing."

In truth he did, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself. Cedric grinned and leaned closer to Harry.

"Try opening it in the bath. I'm sure it'll clear up."

Harry pretended to be confused.

"Wait. Why would that…Oh." He palmed his face. "Merepeople."

Hermione looked at Cedric surprised.

"How'd you figure that out?" she asked.

"In fifth year, you get a basic language course. Just how to identify different languages so if you find a message, you know what it is and who can translate it." He explained.

Harry scowled.

"Figures, Thanks for the heads up Cedric."

He waved it off.

"I owed you for the dragons anyway. Now, I believe you know my date?"

Harry nodded and sent Cho a friendly smile.

"Yeah. She's the Ravenclaw seeker. Nice try, by the way, when you tried to distract me last year. Shaking your bum in my face was a good strategy since I'm a teenage boy." He grinned.

She smiled sheepishly.

"But you still won. Even though I tried to keep you distracted."

Harry chuckled.

"Don't feel bad. Cedric needed a dementor to attack me to even win." Harry remarked.

Said seeker scowled as the two girls laughed. Harry looked around and spotted the other two champions.

"Who'd the other's go with?" He asked.

"Well, Fleur went with Rodger Davis from Ravenclaw. Seems her first two choices were unavailable." He stated with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" He asked, puzzled.

"You and me. Veela are drawn to the strongest. And begin declared a triwizard champion means we're the best of our school. Though, from what I hear, her attempt to approach you was met with little success. Only thing I got out of Ernie was 'Scary Witch. Don't make her mad.'" He said with a knowing look.

"Uh huh." Harry muttered, glancing at Hermione, who smiled sheepishly. "You wouldn't happen to know the witch in question, would you Mione?"

She looked at him innocently.

"I haven't the foggest idea Harry."

He snorted as Cedric chuckled.

"And Viktor is with a certain red head we all know."

Harry looked over and felt his eyes widened beyond what he thought were natural limits.

"I did not see _that_ coming."

Ginny Weasly was Viktor's date.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The ball was going good so far. No one had tripped or smashed anyone's toes, which meant everything was fine. Until Ron showed up. He entered the hall, wearing his dress robes from the 17th century and looked at Harry sourly. He hadn't spoken to Ron since the start of term feast, and didn't plan on it. But he should have known his luck wouldn't hold out. During the point when Harry and Neville had swapped dance partners, Ron decided to make his move.

"First you act all stuck up, and now you betray your house by dancing with a disgusting Slytherin. Have you know shame, Potter?" He hissed.

Harry saw Daphne's hurt face and kept her where she was. Harry looked over at Ron and glared.

"Back off Ron. I'm being a gentlemen and dancing with Neville's date while he dances with mine. Tonight is not the night to mess with me."

"Sod off traitor."

Harry faced Ron and put himself between Daphne and Ron. Ron sneered.

"You wanna fight? Please tell me this is really happening." The glee in his voice was unmistakable.

"Trust me. You don't want any of what I am right now."

"Come on. Bring all five feet of you. Or should I count you stupid hair as well?"

Harry glared at him. Anyone else would have backed down, but not Ron.

"I'd destroy you in an instant. Do not push me." Harry warned.

"Pretty big talk coming from a traitorous prat." Ron spat.

"Pretty big talk coming form a traitorous bitch." Harry countered.

Ron snarled and reached for his wand, but froze when he noticed not one, but eight wands pointed at him. Harry lowered his and sent him an icy stare.

"I will warn you one last time Ron. Don't get on my bad side. I've killed more powerful wizards than you."

With that, everyone who had come to his defense left, leaving Ron to wonder just where the plan had gone all wrong.

* * *

Harry tells Hermione everything next chapter. He'll also get some interesting information on the Afterlife crew and such. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. Rememebr to drop me a review. Till next time, guys!


	7. Chapter 5, or 6 for those counting

Hey guys! If you've been following me, you have noticed a new name change. If not...welcome to crazy town! Population...3 house elves, 1 US Marine, 42 possible problems, and you! Yes, my new pen name is TheCrackedOutFirebird! Take the moniker as you will, but...we, good people, are getting off topic! Here is the next chapter of One Last Chance. I, unfortunatly, habe not been able to devote much time to my writting as I used to be able to. What with geeting ready to transfer units to the endless inventory of every single screw in our compound, life tends to get a bit busy. It also is a sad day to state that I am no longer in a relationship! Apparently, deployments to afghanstan and relationships are just as volitle as Neville, Potions, and Snape are! Oh, woe is me! ...ENoug with the over dramatics. Here is chapter six, instead of my insane rambling. You came to read a good story, not here the lists of my problems with the fairer sex. Though, I do wish I had a girlfriend right now...four months single and I've already lost my damn mind! Anyway, on with the show! Remember, even a honey badger would care enough to leave a review.

* * *

Chapter VI Insert Clever Chapter Name Here

Harry sat across from Hermione in the common room. The night had passed smoothly after Ron decided to make a scene in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall herself escorted him out and back to the tower, docking fifty points from him and giving him two weeks worth of detention. They'd continued dancing throughout the night, rotating dance partners between Cedric and Neville, and all parties had had a wonderful evening. Harry even teased Neville after the shy Lion had given Daphne a good night kiss. The tables were turned, however, when Hermione decided to pull him into a kiss that left a dazed, and goofy grinning Harry standing in the main hall. But now, he was looking over at his girlfriend, who look at him expectantly. Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"You should get comfortable, Hermione. This is going to be a shock to you." He told her.

Said girl nodded and settled into her chair and waited as Harry tried to figure out how best to start. With a quick nod to himself, he began.

"Hermione, I'm not the same Harry I was when we started this year." He started.

"I know that." Hermione interrupted. "You've gone through a lot this year and have matured massively."

Harry held up a hand, a small smile on his face.

"That's not what I meant. Please, Hermione. As much as I love your inquisitive mind, let me tell you the whole thing so it will make sense."

"I promise."

Harry nodded and continued.

"Alright. You see, my mind is from the future. Almost three years from now." He paused, spotting her disbelieving look. "I'm being honest, Hermione. You see, I was sent back because a lot of things were not done that would ensure Voldemort was truly gone. This year was chosen as it is the focal point in which the most lives can be saved. My first time through this year, we weren't together. Me, you, and Ron were still friends. Well, up until the Goblet spit my name out, and then after the first task." He looked thoughtful before shrugging. "It should have been my first clue as to what kind of friend he was. Anyway, we're getting off track. I managed to survive all the tasks, but something horrible happened at the third task."

Hermione listened intently, knowing Harry wouldn't lie to her about something like this, even though her rational mind was still in disbelief.

"A Death Eater, disguised as a teacher, turned the Triwizard Cup into a portkey. At the end, in my stubborn mindset, I argued with Cedric, and we both decided to take the cup, thinking it would still be a Hogwarts victory. Instead of appearing at the entrance, we ended up in a graveyard, where Cedric was killed by Wormtail."

Harry kept his emotions in check, still blaming himself for Cedric's death, If he hadn't been so damn noble, he'd have taken the cup, and Cedric wouldn't have died. He took a deep breath, letting it out, and continued, his voice wavering slightly.

"The graveyard held the remains of Voldemort's father and grandparents. I was tied to a headstone and was forced to watch as Voldemort was resurrected. After a pointless speech he made to his Death Eaters, we dueled. According to the information I got afterwards, mine and Voldemort's wands forced a stalemate. Somehow, my wand forced his to submit, causing his wand to under go Priori Incantatem. During which, I got to see my Mum and Dad."

Hermione saw the tear the fell from his eyes as he smiled.

"I managed to break the connection, and took Cedric's body back with me, just as he asked me. I got back, and we told Fudge, who refused to believe us. He even caused the Death Eater who set me up, to be kissed by a Dementor. We left for the summer."

Harry saw her startled expression and decided to answer her questions that she might have.

"Who…who was the Death Eater?"

"Barty Crouch Jr. He is disguised as Moody. Don't worry." He said calmly at her alarmed expression. "I have a plan. Any other questions?"

She shook her head and he continued.

"The summer before fifth year, I was attacked by Dementors, and managed to drive them off. Almost got expelled too. But I was acquitted of all charges and began school with you and Ron. I was angry at the beginning when you and Ron pretty much refused to give me any information, but I know Dumbledore made you both swear not to. Fifth year sucked because Fudge didn't want us learning anything useful in DADA. As far as the magical world was concerned, I was an attention seeking, unstable brat. Anyway, we survived fifth year. And yes, I know your OWL results." He said with a knowing smile at her hopeful expression.

"And?" She demanded.

"You aced everything, except DADA. I took top score for that." He replied with a smirk.

Hermione scowled at him.

"Of course you would. But that can't be everything."

Harry looked at the ground sadly, before he continued.

"Sirius died. I had been trying to learn Occlumency with Snape, but it wasn't working. You see, Voldemort and I had a connection that he could send images and thoughts through. He tricked me into thinking Sirius was captured, but he wasn't. In my haste, I led you, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville to the Department of Mysteries." He snorted. "One sixteen year old witch, three fifteen year old wizards, and two fourteen year old witches against several dozen full grown witches and wizards in a daring rescue attempt. Not one of my more brilliant ideas."

Harry sighed and continued.

"We fought them around the whole damn department. Ron went down from sheer stupidity. We had found a room that had a tank full of brains. The idiot summoned one to him and decided to play with it. I kid you not. Everyone, rescuers and Death Eaters alike stopped to watch. I don't know what they were, but they were dangerous. In that same room…I…I saw you take a curse. I don't know what it was, but I felt my heart stop when you got hit. That was what helped me break the control of the potions. I couldn't even think until Neville found a pulse."

"Potions?" She inquired.

"I'll explain later. To continue, I went on, going after Luscious and the others. We ended up in the death room, and Neville, bless his heart, came to my aid, using your wand as his old one was snapped. We got overwhelmed and were at their mercy. But the Order showed up and we fought them back. Sirius…Sirius went after his cousin, Bellatrix, after we had taken care of old Lucy. The idiot didn't take it serious and was blasted through the death veil. I…I lost it. I went after the bitch and tried to use the Torture Curse. But, as she told me, righteous anger isn't good enough. You have to want the person to hurt. After taunting her, Moldyshorts graced us with his presence. After some more useless talking, old, tall, whiskered, and ancient showed up and they fought. Fortunately, the Minister and half the DMLE arrived and finally, the world knew he was back. And that ends fifth year. Any questions so far?" He asked her.

"What was so important in that Department that he need to lure you there?" She asked.

"A prophecy. Pretty much, it stated that I had to kill him, or he had to kill me, for one of us to live. Anything else?"

She shook her head. Her other questions could wait, as she was sure he'd answer them as he continued his tale.

"Sixth year, was surprisingly, dull for the most part. Except that Dumbledore had a dead hand and Snape had DADA now. You see, Dumbles found a ring that contained a bit of Moldie's soul in it. It was a vile piece of magic known as Horcrux. It was Voldemort's key to immortality. I spent the year, learning about them. Or at least, about Voldemort, whose given name is Tom Riddle. I learned about his past and his time at Hogwarts. Near the end of the year, we went after another one of his. We found it, but it almost killed the both of us. We made it back to the school, with Dumbledore weakened from the retrieval. When we got back, we saw the Dark Mark. You know, that is a stupid name for a signal. Dark Mark," He scoffed. "Sounds like a Postman got pissed off. Why not Death Note?"

Hermione smiled at his attempt at humor as he shook his head, before continuing.

"Long story short, Death Eaters entered the castle with help from Malfoy. He used the vanishing cabinets, which creates an entrance, even through the wards around the school. Dumbledore was killed by Snape, which was not told to me. I went after the greasy bastard and tried to fight him. I…didn't do so well. By this point, I had been dating Ginny Weasly for a few months. I called it off at the funeral, as I didn't want her to get hurt. Any questions so far, Love?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head. She wanted to know more.

"Dumbledore still had one more trick up his sleeve. It was a way to get me out of Privet Drive, and to keep my aunt and uncle safe. It involved six people to transform into me, to confuse the Death Eaters. We lost Mad-Eye, but the rest of us got to the Burrow." He paused and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry. A bit tired. Anyway. Me, you, and Ron didn't go back to Hogwarts. We left the Burrow halfway through the summer and proceeded to travel up and down the country for almost a whole year, looking for his other Horcrux. We did, manage to find two of the last four, destroying them. The last ones, however, gave us a hard time. But we located the final ones, just as Voldemort arrived. You and Ron left to the Chamber of Secrets and got a few Basilisk fangs from the corpse."

At this point, Harry stopped and looked thoughtful.

"Come to think of it. I don't know how Ron got the door to open. Snakes hear through vibrations. Hissing alone wouldn't have opened the door. Not to mention that the tunnel was collapsed, so you'd of had to dig through a lot of rock, and that would have taken more than the fifteen to twenty minutes you guys were gone.."

Harry frowned before shrugging his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter right now. To continue, the final battle happened here at Hogwarts. After an hour or so, Voldemort gave an ultimatum. I was to surrender, or everyone would die. So I went out to face him, where he killed me. I found out that I was an unintentional horcrux, and that by having Voldemort kill me, I destroyed it. After speaking with Dumbledore in the after life, I came to and fought him again. Our final spells cast, I took a killing curse to the chest, while he took a cutting curse to the neck, killing us both. Now, this is the question portion. Go ahead and ask."

Hermione wasted no time.

"How'd you get sent back? And why?"

He grinned.

"I was sent back because I didn't complete my destiny. At least not the correct way. I wasn't supposed to die for almost two hundred years."

She nodded her head in acceptance to his answer.

"And what was that earlier about potions?"

He sighed.

"Ron and Ginny were feeding us potions. Ginny wanted the Potter fortune and Ron…well, he did as well. Ginny didn't like how close we were and wanted you out of the picture. Hooking you up with Ron was a plus, as he'd owe her one."

Hermione shivered at the thought. Swearing to herself that she'd snap the little red heads neck if she tried it this time.

"And the ring?"

"One of the Hallows. Three items, when brought together would allow the user to be the Master of Death. The Elder Wand. The Resurrection Stone. And Death's Invisibility Cloak."

Hermione cocked her head to the side, thinking. Harry smiled as she knew where she was going.

"Yes. The cloak is the one I own. Dumbledore has the wand and Voldemort turned the stone into a Horcrux."

Hermione took all this in before something occurred to her.

"If you were sent back from the dead, how come you remember all of this? Surely this knowledge would give you and unfair advantage." She stated.

"If this had been the first instance, than my memories would have been erased. As is, this is trip number eight for me. Seven deaths and the reaper has to step in to make sure I survive."

Harry wondered if she should tell her about the soul bond, but she spotted his thoughtful expression.

"What is it?"

Harry blinked before trying to wave it off.

"Nothing."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me, Harry."

He slumped his shoulders before looking at her, tiredly.

"You sure you wanna know?"

She nodded her head quickly.

"I found out that we are soul mates. Last time, I had been drugged by multiple potions, but, even then, I was always choosing you over everyone else." He told her with a smile.

But this didn't make her smile. Instead, she looked ready to cry.

"He's only with me because of the soul bond."

Harry spotted her upset appearance and moved to hold her, but was surprised when she pushed him away.

"Hermione. What…?"

She looked up at him, tears falling.

"You're only dating me because of some soul bond. I…I…" She couldn't say anymore as she burst into tears.

Harry quickly pulled her close.

"No, Hermione. Did you not hear what I just said? You were always the woman I chose over any other. Cho, in the previous time line, forced me to make a decision between her and you. Let's just say she wasn't happy with the choice. Ginny? She had to potion me, and even then, I always chose you over her. I love you, Hermione Jean Granger. Don't ever doubt that." He spoke softly, stroking her hair.

Hermione buried her face in his chest, while he simply held her, gently rubbing her back, trying to calm her. After a few minutes, she pulled back and gave him a watery smile.

"Thanks Harry. I-" She began.

Harry silenced her with a finger.

"Hermione. You don't have to say that yet. I've had a few more years than you to learn what it means to love some one. I'm not expecting it now, in a month, or even in three years. One day, you'll know if you truly do. And I can wait for that day."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips, resting his forehead on her's after a few moments. Hermione smiled at him.

"You're still a teenage boy, regardless if you're fourteen, or seventeen. I know what love is Harry, and I do love you." She stated, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Harry smiled at her and nodded.

"Alright. Now there is one other thing you should know. The second task requires a very important item to one of the champions. And…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry calmly looked over the lake, and checked his pocket again for the Gillyweed Sirius had supplied him with. Dumbledore was just finishing with the explanation of what was going to happen, which was pretty much the Champions had a hostage at the bottom of the lake. They needed to retrieve it and get back before an hour was up. Harry prepared himself, stuffing the slimy plant into his mouth, and chewing on it.

"Stuff feels like rubber. Yep. There's the gills. And there's the start." Harry thought as he leapt into the water.

Harry immediately started sucking in mouthfuls of water, feeling it pass through his gills. Happy that it was working, he took off toward the deepest part of the lake, making sure to stay away from the lake weed, and the Gridylows. It didn't take him too long to get to the hostages and spotted something odd. Fleur's sister was there. So was Cho and Hermione. By why on earth was Ron down here? Harry shrugged and made his way to Hermione when the Chieftain stopped him.

"Red is for you. Not the brown haired one." It spoke in a harsh voice.

Harry cocked his head to the side and looked at the Chieftain, amused.

"How do you figure?" He asked.

"Orders from the whiskered one." Was the reply.

Harry sighed and decided to be patient.

"Look. Ron isn't anyone important to me. The girl there?" He indicated Hermione. "She is my soul mate. Our magic is bound. Surely you can see this?" He asked.

The Chieftain looked between the two in deep concentration, before nodding to himself..

"Very well. You make take your life mate. We will deposit the Red one at the surface at the completion of the event."

Harry thanked him, and cut Hermione loose. He took a final glance at Ron before he kicked off, heading straight to the surface, instead of at an angle like he did last time. He managed to avoid any problems, except when he came to the top. He still had ten minutes left, but decided to give Hermione and rid to the stands, where she was pulled out of the water and dried off. She had to be physically restrained from leaping back into the lake and kissing Harry for all she was worth, and settled for kissing him when he came out himself. The kiss was interrupted by an amused Dumbledore.

"I see you managed to rescue Miss Granger. What of Mister Weasley?" He asked in an amused tone.

Harry shrugged.

"Still at the bottom of the lake."

The oldman chuckled.

"Seems I was ignored by Mister Bagman. I will speak with him briefly."

They watched him walk away, and looked back at the lake just as Ron and Gabrielle came out of the water. Most were confused, trying to figure out why Ron had been in the lake, but were answered quickly, as the scores were announced.

"Due to a mistake in the selection stage, Mister Potter's Hostage was wrongly assumed to be Mister Weasley. Upon questioning, it was revealed that his hostage should have been Miss Granger as the person he would miss the most. However, despite the confusion, we are awarding him first place, for outstanding use of gillyweed. We award him, fifty points." Dumbledore smiled as the crowd cheered, all the while, Ron looked ready to kill.

In the end, it had Harry in first, closely followed by Cedric, then Krum, and lastly Fleur. After the event, the whole of Gryffindor house searched for Harry, so they could celebrate. No on could find him, until he returned three hours later, a goofy grin plastered on his face, with the only explination being a 'long talk with Hermione.' The bruises on his neck let all know just what kind of 'talk' they had.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter VII Caramel Pranksters

The next morning, students filed into the Great Hall, intent on eating breakfast. Things went normally, at least until the latest arrivals entered the room. To everyone's confusion, Snape, Ron, and Draco jumped on top of the staff table while Dumbledore stood in front of the table in the middle with Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George to his right, and Daphne, Neville, Luna, and Cedric on his left. Everyone heard a strange up beat song start, that most of the muggleborns recognized, and trying desperately not to laugh. Snape opened his mouth and began.

"_Do, do doo... _

_Yeah-eah-eah, yeah…"_

As one, the students with the Headmaster placed their hands near their temples, palms facing the crowd. The music seemed to fade out with a single guitar note hanging on the air. When the song picked up beat, the students began swinging their hips from side to side, while opening and closing their hands in rhythm to the song. They all watched as the Headmaster and his crew grinned widely, eyes closed, as they danced. Snape began singing again, with Draco and Ron doing back up. For some reason, their voices seemed high pitched and female.

"_Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med _

_Armarna upp __nu ska ni få se_

_Kom igen_

_Vem som helst kan vara med_

_(Vara med)_

_Så rör på era fötter _

_Oa-a-a _

_Och vicka era höfter_

_O-la-la-la... _

_Gör som vi_

_Till denna melodi"_

Most had already lost it at this point, laughing so hard they had tears running down their faces. Even the professors couldn't stop laughing as they continued to sing and dance. The musci slowed down, and the dancing crew brought their fist at shoulder hieght, hips, going to the left, fists to the right, then reverse before the music kicked back up with their original hand placement as rabbit ears. To make it even funny, Ron and Draco began doing the dace as well, while Snape continued to sing.

"_Oa-oa-a _

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era hände__r_

_Gör som vi gör_

_Ta några steg åt vänste_

_rLyssna och lär_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu är vi har med _

_Caramelldansen _

_O-o-oa-oa O-o-oa-oa-a... _

_O-o-oa-oa O-o-oa-oa-a... "_

The group continued as several students laughed even harder as Argus filch began walking up the center of the room, doing the dance as well. Most pissed themselves from laughing so hard.

_"Det blir en sensation överallt förstås_

_På fester kommer alla att släppa loss_

_Kom igen_

_Nu tar vi stegen om igen_

_Oa-oa... _

_Så rör på era fötter_

_Oa-a-aOch vicka era höfter_

_O-la-la-la_

_Gör som vi_

_Till denna melodi,"_

"_Så kom och_

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era händer_

_Gör som vi gör_

_Ta några steg åt vänster_

_Lyssna och lär_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu är vi har med Caramelldansen"_

The instruments kicked up before fading out abit, and everyone watched, or at least attempted to as Albus Dumbledore began to massage his lower back as the rest of the dance caught their breath while there was a break. Snape, however, with his backup singers, kept singing.

"_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era händer_

_Gör som vi gör_

_Ta några steg åt vänster_

_Lyssna och lär_

_Missa inte chansen__  
Nu är vi har med Caramelldansen"_

The instruments kicked back up, with the dancers recovered, and dancing as quick as they had been, each still grinning like a fool.

"_O-o-oa-oa O-o-oa-oa-a... "_

_"O-o-oa-oa O-o-oa-oa-a... "_

_"Så kom och_

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör_

_Ta några steg åt vänster_

_Lyssna och lär_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu är vi har med Caramelldansen ,"_

Everyone else who wasn't already laughing, burst out upon seeing Snape, Draco and Ron dance in beat with Dumbledore and his crew.

"_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era händer_

_Gör som vi gör_

_Ta några steg åt vänster_

_Lyssna och lär_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu är vi har med Caramelldansen."_

The song ended and just as it ended the students, Dumbledore, and Snape looked confused for a moment before they each turned red and darted out of the Great Hall as everyone completely lost it. Harry was glad it was a Saturday, as he wouldn't have lasted from holding in his laughter. He had done the dance voluntarily, and Fred and George were baffled as to who was the person, or group responsible for pranking them, vowing a prank war if they were part of one more prank. They took it as a challenge and would rise with all their might. Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Daphne found themselves in the Room of requirements, laughing their asses off. After several minutes, Harry regained his composure enough to speak.

"Well, it's nice to know we haven't gotten rusty."

Neville chuckled before he asked his own question.

"So when do we get the names?" He asked.

Harry grinned.

"My dear Longbottom. I didn't realize you wanted to be a Potter. I figured with the dark haired beauty you have on your arm, I assumed you weren't batting for the other team."

Hermione giggled as Daphne tried not to.

Neville fixed Harry with a playful glare.

"You'll never know." He responded, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

This brought the whole group to tears as the laughter was in full force. After another ten minutes, they regained themselves again.

"Well, I guess we should have names. You guys have your's chosen?" He asked.

They nodded and Harry pointed to Neville.

"Alright. You first."

"Kodiack."

Harry blinked in surprise.

"Like the bear?"

Neville nodded.

"Yeah. I did the exercise you gave us and found out that my form is a bear."

Harry looked at him in surprise before shrugging.

"Interesting. Daphne?"

She hesitated before she answered.

"Featherborn. I'm a falcon."

Harry glanced at Hermione who grinned mischievously.

"I'm Shadow. My form is a panther."

Harry looked at them and grinned.

"Come on. You can't guess?" He teased.

He found a pillow suddenly impacting to his face will change his mind. He held up his hands in defense.

"Okay! It's lightining. I'm a shadow wolf."

Neville snickered.

"Should have known that'd be his name."

A pillow found it's way into his face.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry spent the next couple of months, not only preparing himself for the third task, but also in teaching Hermione Occlumency, which he was surprised at how quick she picked it up. Her shields were fairly strong and would defiantly stand up to anything short of a mind siege. But right now, he was wondering best how he could get her to Gringotts for the heritage test, that he also had to take. He figured going right there after they got off the train would be the best idea, and decided to enjoy what little fun he could. All too soon, the final task arrived. Harry nervously gripped his wand as he went over all the spells he had at his disposal. He paued and glanced up as Dumbledore entered the room. Harry was on guard against him.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, Harry. You've come along way, and I must say, I am very proud to be your Headmaster. When you finish this event, I have some important items to discuss with you, the most pressing of which is the answer to the question you asked me at the end of your first year. Best of luck Harry." Albus extended his hand, and Harry grasped it, not senseing any deception coming from him.

Harry watched him leave and turned back around when he heard someone practically running at him. He turned around in time to see a lot of brown hair and to catch the scent of vanilla. Harry hugged the sobbing Hermione as she cried into his chest. Harry rubbed her back, soothingly.

"Hey, love. It's alright. I know what to expect and what to do. I'll be okay." He assured her.

Hermione pulled away and wiped her eyes before kissing him deeply. After a moment, they broke and she hugged him tightly.

"I know. Just…come back to me." She whispered.

"I will. Now come on. I've got an evil wizard who's arse I havre to kick."

The pair left and headed to the starting area, one with a sense of dispair, the other, a calm mindset and an arsenal of spells to make anyone in his way wish they had never angered him.

* * *

If anyone is curious, the lyrics to the song are in the original Swedish format. Yes, I know the song came out in 08. But I'm the author, and just picturing Snape singing it had me laughing as I finished the chapter. And I know, this is small from what you guys normally get from me, but this chapter was meant to be a filler. Also, I suggest you listen to Caramelldansen (Metal Cover) Good Version while reading the prank.


	9. Chapter 8

Okay. I added a bit more humor into this chapter than last. I'm sorry for the dissappointment, but hey, sometimes it happens. Anyway, hoepfully this chapter will at least make up for it.

* * *

Chapter VIII Along came a spider

Harry moved quickly through the labyrinth that was the third task, trying his best to avoid anything that would try to eat him. He had already passed through the same silver mist that had thrown him off last time, and still regretted that move as he pushed on. Harry paused and looked around, knowing that by now, all champions where in the labyrinth, and would be heading to the center. Harry took a right and came right across the same Sphinx as last time. The creature seemed to smile in recognition as he approached.

"We meet again."

Harry nodded and waited as it walked back and forth in front of him.

"You know the rules. But to be fair, I will not give you the same riddle as last time."

Harry almost groaned as the creature sat down. It seemed to think for a moment before speaking.

"I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all who live and breath on this terrestrial ball. What am I?"

Harry began to think about what it could possibly be. He sat down and began to think. What never was, yet will always be around? His first thought of energy lasted until the last line. Energy really doesn't give some one confidence, but power fit it. Harry looked up at the smiling Sphinx.

"Need more time." _Time…_

Harry thought a bit harder. Maybe it had something to do with time? But if it wasn't here, but yet will be…Harry grinned widely as he rose back to his feet. The Sphinx cocked it's head to the side.

"The answer to your riddle is the future. It never was, but will always be. You can't see the future, and it's impossible to see how every little change will effect it. And everyone gains confidence in their dreams of the future."

The Sphinx nodded and stepped aside.

"Very well thought out. You may proceed."

Harry thanked the being and rushed ahead, tearing through the course, hoping his plan worked as well as he hoped. After a few minutes, Harry saw the glow from the Triwizard trophy, and slowed down. Any second now…Ah…there's the clicking sound. Harry raised his wand and aimed at the acromantila that had seemed to materialize out of thin air. Harry waited for the creature to be with in almost arms reach before he dived under it, shooting a high powered stunner at it's underbelly. Harry watched it fall over and frowned.

"That didn't happen last time." He muttered as he prepared his plan.

Harry grabbed the spiders leg, and summoned the cup to him. He had a feeling a large spider would be a great help is throwing off the Death Munchers and Moldieshorts for at least a few seconds. Harry felt the familiar yank behind his naval, and thus the two unlikely traveling compainions were yanked toward a graveyard.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cameron was carefully placing his final file back onto it's shelf, when John burst into the room, grinning like a fool. Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"You gotta come see this. Harry took an Acromantila with him into the graveyard."

Cameron blinked in surprise before he grinned darkly.

"This is going to be good!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry rolled foreward, diving behind a headstone as he heard the shuffling of Wormtail with ugly wart the baby in tow. Harry heard the confusion before he struck. Harry leapt out from behind the headstone, sending a silent stunner into Wormtail, who passed out, dropping the ugly thing that held Voldemort's soul. Harry calmly walked over and looked down at the face, grinning like a fool.

"Hiya Tommy!"

If Voldemort had been expecting anything, this had not been it. Harry dropped down next to the bundle.

"I've had a hell of a day, Tommy. Let me tell you. It seems I just can't catch a break anymore. So I wanna let you know I'm aimin' to help you out a bit here."

The eyes widened spectacularly as Harry grinned wider.

"I know what you need, and hey, I figure, you'll try to kill me. It'd be nice to sit off your most wanted list. So to the cauldron you go!" Harry shouted as he picked up the bundle.

"UNHAND ME, YOU DISGUSTING HALF-BLOOD!" Voldemort scream.

Harry simply walked over to the cauldron, tossing the bundle into the bubbling potion.

"In ya go!"

Harry aimed his wand at the grave marked Thomas Riddle Jr.

"_Bone of the father. You will unknowingly revive your son."_

Harry really didn't care if he misspoke the words, as it would probably help him in the long run anyway. He moved over to Wormtail and took significant pleasure in removing his right hand, cauterizing the wound so the little bastard wouldn't bleed out before he got the chance to free Sirius. He tossed it into the cauldron, causing some of the potion to splash out, killing the grass around the cauldron.

"_Flesh of the servant, you will…umm…restore your master?"_

Harry watched as the potion didn't blow up and shrugged. He quickly walked over to Pettigrew and, snickering, took a bit of his blood. Harry walked back to the potion and flicked it into the broth.

"_Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken. You will revive your foe!"_

Harry quickly moved from the cauldron, dragging Pettigrew with him. Harry cast a quick reviving charm on the spider, watching it twitch as he dived for the Portkey. Harry and the traitor were pulled away, just as an anguished scream reached his ears. He hoped the spider ate the bastard, but knew he'd be very lucky of it even bit him. Harry was broken from his musing by something large and round rushing to meet him. He realized what it was and growled in frustration.

"Hello ground!"

A thud let him know he had arrived. After a second, Harry looked up, mud caking his face as Dumbledore rushed over to him, concerned. Harry grinned.

"I brought you a present."

Albus looked to where his finger pointed and he blinked before smiling.

"Well, I'd have liked socks, but I suppose a rat will do."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry leaned back in the Hospital wing thinking over everything that had just happened and smirked when he thought about Fudge's sputtering face as the once thought dead Pettigrew. It was very satisfying as he signed the order to pardon Sirius, and seeing it placed in the hands of Amelia Bones was honesty the best part of the evening. Speaking with Dumbledore had been interesting when he told him his version, which had the spider pretty much tackling him into the cup, knocking it's self out on impact, Pettigrew being kicked in the face, letting some of the traitor's blood land in the cauldron instead of Harry's, and him escaping as the spider came to during the confusion with the unconscious man. Harry sighed and leaned back just as the doors flew wide open, and a brown hair missile impacted into him. Harry grinned as he pulled the beautiful brunette to him, enjoying the feeling of her. Hermione seemed to be upset, but not crying.

"You're one lucky boy, Potter." She muttered as she tried hard not to imagine what would have happened had he failed.

Harry chuckled.

"No. I have a very beautiful woman who will make sure I win on skill, not luck."

Hermione blushed and smiled briefly.

"This means war, doesn't it?"

Harry grinned at her, making her look at him in confusion.

"I don't know. I contaminated the potion with Peter's blood, instead of my own. No telling what will have happened."

Hermione then did a very good impression of a fish as Harry laughed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

John and Cameron were laughing so hard, they couldn't stand up. So instead, they fell to the ground, holding their ribs as Sam entered the room with Daniel and Fate. The looked at hem before the TV and started to laugh themselves. The image of Voldemort frozen on tv, chased by a giant spider was truly a humorous sight to behold.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry was named as winner of the tournament the next day, and was in tears as he was greeted by his godfather. The boy hugged the Head of the Black family, not caring that everyone was watching. Hermione looked upon them, smiling fondly, while Dumbledore smiled sadly, regretting allowing Sirius to talk him into changing the secret keeper. With any luck, Harry would indeed be ready for the final confrontation with out his need to manipulate the young man. He'd just have a word with Molly, letting her know. She'd be saddened, but they both wanted Harry to learn to love, and it seemed he was learning how very well. Albus had never met a boy with bigger heart nor purer of soul. And true to his promise to Harry, they had discussed the prophecy and his threories on how Mr. Riddle had survived. Harry took the news well, and Albus was happy that the child didn't have to go back to the Dursleys. He had regretted that decision every day, and had told Harry so. Now, it seemed, fate was smiling kindly upon a boy who had been hurt so much, and had only tried to keep those he cared for safe. For the first time in almost fifteen years, Albus felt that things were just as they should be.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Molly hummed to herself as she finished her cleaning when the aged form of Albus Dumbledore entered the room, smiling sadly. Molly gestured for him to sit, which he did, and got them both some tea. Molly waited while he sipped his cup before he spoke.

"It seems we no longer need to try to push Harry toward someone to love."

Molly nodded.

"Yes. I heard he had started seeing Hermione. I'm must admit, I'm a little disappointed that we will not officially have them both in the family, but it is nice the two have gotten together. They are such a wonderful couple and perfect for each other."

Albus agreed.

"Yes. So we will put an end to our plan before it even starts."

Albus had planned on helping Harry learn how to love someone, if he hadn't learned how by his sixth year. Yes, it would be through potions, and yes it would be false, at least in the beginning, but a forced love was better than facing the evil being that had once been Tom Riddle with out. Albus stayed a few more minutes, chatting about a few different things before he bade Mrs. Weasley good bye. The woman watched him leave before she sighed and went back to her normal cleaning routine, thinking at it would be almost unbearable when her youngest children got home.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry and the man Hermione introduced as her father were currently having a staring contest. Both were glaring at full force, neither giving the other a quarter. Hermione looked between the pair before her father let out a small grunt, still glaring. Harry returned said grunt. After a second of silence, her father grunted again. Harry again, responded. She looked to her mother with a questioning look. Miranda Granger simply grinned at her daughter's confused expression.

"Their speaking man, Hermione. I believe your father just asked Harry what his intentions with you are. That or he likes to wear a pink bonnet with silver stockings." She pretended to think as Hermione giggled.

Both men looked over to her before looking back at each other. After a second, Jack Granger grinned and shook Harry's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Harry."

Harry returned the grin.

"Same here, Jack. I suppose we should get the trunks to the car, and maybe afterwards I can help you fix that sink you were telling me about."

Jack clapped him on the shoulder, grinning widely.

"Good. It'll be nice to have a balance of hormones in the house. Just remember my warning." He gave him a hard look.

Harry nodded.

"I told you, I won't go faster than Hermione is willing. She won't be forced into anything."

They both turned to look at the women, who looked surprised. Hermione was the first to speak.

"You really had a whole conversation in just a few grunts and glares?" She asked, flabbergasted.

Jack nodded his head solemnly.

"The ancient speak of man is very simple in it's meanings. However, a grunt, or a scratch in the wrong place during a conversation can have deadly results."

Harry grinned at her, with his devil be damned grin, making her feel slightly woozy and a tingling sensation in her neither regions.

"That and we've been speaking in letters since December. Jack here agreed to a bit of a prank."

Miranda giggled as Hermione proceeded to swat at Harry.

"Harry James Potter!"

Omake 1

Voldemort slowly rose from the cauldron, wondering where that blasted boy was. A quick glance showed that he was nowhere to be seen. He snarled and climbed out, also wondering where that rat was. _Probably dead_, he thought as he pulled his robe on. He checked his reflection in the mirror and nodded his head. Seemed it worked. At least he was back in his body again, instead of as a blasted wraith. He paused when he heard a clicking noise. He looked behind him, he eyes widening slightly in shock.

"Rat. Delicious."

Voldemort raised his wand, but found it knocked out of his hand. He did the only thing he could think of. He ran full sprint away from the creature, screaming as he waited for his Death Eaters to arrive. It was only a few seconds, but when the arrived, they saw their master being chased by a giant spider. It took several minutes, and four dead members, including Bellatrix and Lucius, before the creature was killed. They each looked at each other before looking back at an enraged Voldemort.

"I WANT POTTER DEAD!"

Omake 2

Sirius looked at Peter in disgust as the man looked at the ground, trembling. Sirius was so angry, he wanted to kill the man.

"So, Peter. Any last words?" He asked.

Peter stopped and looked up, smiling.

"You just been Punk'd!"

Sirius backed up and was confused before Harry, Lilly, James, Remus, Voldemort, and Dumbledore entered the room, all laughing their heads off. Sirius confused as to what had just happened.

"But…you…he…WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!"

James grinned and patted his shoulder.

"You, good sir, have just been pranked on a scale more massive than anything we have ever done."

Sirius looked ready to cry.

"But…Why?" He asked, looking to Peter.

"Remember the pudding cup?"

Sirius blinked before responding.

"You mean you got revenge for me making your pudding dance the Macarena before exploding? WHAT THE HELL KIND OF TWISTED JOKE IS THIS?"

"A good one." They all chorused as one.

Sirius stomped out of the room, muttering curses as everyone else fell to the ground, laughing their asses off.


	10. Chapter 9

I know some of you don't like Hermione being anything other than a muggleborn, but this was something written into my outline before I started. Changing in now would have resulted in me having to pretty much rewrite this story from the ground up. It's also the reason why Dumbles will still be the bad guy. And no, she won't suddenly be jumping on her biological father, screaming Daddy. No. It will take time and effort on both parts before anything father/daughter wise comes into play. Anyway, enjoy and leave me a reveiw.

* * *

Chapter IX

Harry leaned back as he finished his final bit of homework. He and Hermione had decided to get it done as quick as they could so they could enjoy the summer. But Harry also had another goal. He would begin gathering up the Horcruxes as soon as he could, but first, he needed to get the locket from Grimwauld, which would require him to go to said place. He had a feeling it would be soon enough. Letting out a small sigh, Harry briefly closed his eyes, before a pair of arms wrapped around him, bringing a small smile to his face.

"Hey, Hermione."

"How'd you know it was me?" She asked.

"If your mother was hugging me like this, I'd be in trouble with two Grangers. I'm sure your dad would be just ecstatic if he found your mother hanging all over me." Harry joked.

"No. I'd just introduce you to the front door as I threw you out."

Harry looked over and saw a grinning Jack in the doorway, wiping his hands on a dirty towel. Harry chuckled before standing up. Hermione pouted as Harry stretched. Her pouted disappeared when Harry quickly spun around, kissing her lightly on her lips. Harry pulled back and saw her half lidded eyes and laughed. Hermione smiled as she looked at him, her eyes still half shut. But, alas, being the father he was, Jack decided to make his presence known again.

"Ahem. I believe you offered to help me fix the sink, Harry."

Harry nodded and turned back to Hermione, grinning.

"We'll finish this later, Mione." He kissed her on her cheek and followed Jack out of the room.

The two headed for the downstairs bathroom and went to work. Jack shut the water off and began to disassemble the pipes, looking for the clog.

"So, Harry." He started, glancing at the boy as he checked the u-bend. "What are your intentions with my daughter? Specifically, after school and such."

"I plan on marrying her, Jack."

Jack paused and looked at Harry directly.

"Aren't you a little young to be planning on that?"

"With love, Jack, time means nothing. Besides, I've known Hermione for almost five years now. We get along perfectly. No real bickering, fighting, or anything like that. Worst one was third year when she told our professor about the broom I got from my Godfather when we thought he was a murdering psychopath." He answered, finding the clog and pushing it out of the pipe with the screwdriver.

Jack looked at him thoughtfully.

"And you've never forced anything on her?"

"No. Never. Hermione means too much to me for some teenage male fantasies."

Jack nodded his understanding and began to put the pipes back together.

"What about a job? Do you know what you're going to do after school?"

Harry looked at him, bemused.

"I'm almost fifteen. I really have a few years to decide, but I figure I'll go into law enforcement."

"In the magical world?" Jack asked.

Harry shrugged.

"Maybe. Either world has it's ups and downs."

"So you plan on still being part of the…er…muggle side of the house, so to speak?"

"Always. Not just because of Hermione." He explained. "But it was the first world I knew. I could never leave it behind."

"Alright Harry, turn the tap on."

Harry turned the water on and saw Jack yank his head back as a spurt of water shoot out and impact into his face.

"GAH! Turn it off!"

Harry quickly turned it off and looked down as Jack wiped his face off.

"Okay. Clog is not it."

Harry shook his head and bent down and saw the problem was a loose bolt on the waterline. Harry fixed the problem and looked back at Jack and nodded. The man turned the water on and looked slightly surprised when Harry didn't get shot in the face by water. Jack turned the water off and nodded his head.

"So, I guess I really have nothing to worry about with you two."

Harry nodded.

"I won't do anything she isn't ready for."

Jack smirked.

"Or at least, anything Miranda and I aren't ready for."

Harry laughed.

"Yeah. No kids for us anytime soon. Promise."

Jack clapped Harry on the back.

"I hope not." He laughed.

Harry and Jack left the bathroom, both laughing as they headed for the kitchen. Harry sat down and waited while Jack washed his hands off.

"Hey, Jack? Hermione and I need to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Will you be able to give us a ride?"

Jack paused and looked up, thoughtfully for a moment before nodding his head.

"Shouldn't be a problem. What time?"

"Around ten."

Jack told him it wouldn't be a problem and thanked Harry for the help with the sink. He finally had someone in the house who was actually good with tools.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day, Harry led Hermione up through the wizard shopping district toward Gringotts, for multiple reasons, but the biggest one was the heritage test. He was curious as to what his mother and Fate had been on about with Hermione. The pair walked through the main doors and were slightly surprised to see it was a slow day, by the lack of anyone but the tellers in the bank. Harry spotted Griphook and made a beeline toward him.

"Good morning, Griphook."

The goblin looked at him with indifference, but Harry continued on.

"I have an appointment with Gringotts today."

Griphook glanced down at the appointment book before looking back at Harry, sneering.

"Your appointment isn't for another two hours, human."

Harry nodded.

"I know. I thought it would be better for me to be earlier rather than late. And I also would like to discuss a few things if it isn't an inconvenience. If so, I can come back later."

The goblin eyed him with interest.

"What do you wish to discuss?"

"Just what my current balance is and to see what the balance of the Potter vault is currently at."

Griphook nodded and snapped his fingers, a piece of parchment appearing suddenly. Harry couldn't help the look of surprise.

"That was fast."

"All Gringotts goblins are able to pull ledgers from the clients vaults upon request."

Harry grinned.

"That's so cool."

Hermione stifled a giggle at Harry's expression, while the Goblin grinned. This human, apparently, appreciated the goblins' skills.

"If you would like, we can commence with your appointment now. It will take me a moment to gather the supplies."

"That'd be great if we could. And please, don't rush on our account. We can wait as long as need be. After all, your helping us, and being inpatient never does gain the best results."

The goblin chuckled.

"Yes. I wish more of your kind would think in the same mindset."

"Most of my kind are arrogant and think themselves above everyone else, including each other."

The goblin laughed and left to gather the need supplies, leaving Harry and Hermione still standing in the bank.

"You've defiantly changed, Potter." Hermione remarked.

Harry grinned.

"Have to. I have a beautiful girlfriend who would skin me alive if I showed my ass."

Hermione smirked.

"Depends on when you show it and who you show it to." She teased.

Harry laughed as Griphook returned with a few pieces of parchment.

"The test is simple. Simply place a drop of blood at the bottom of the page and a list of your ancestors will be written upon the paper." He explained.

Harry shrugged and stepped foreward and held out his hand. Griphook pricked his finger, and held his hand over the bottom, letting two drops strike the page before asking him to step away from the table. All three waited and watched as a list of names appeared upon the paper, making Griphook take on a moderately surprised look. After a moment, he picked up the page and looked it over before grinning to Harry.

"Interesting."

Harry was very curious as Griphook passed him the paper, and both of the looked over the list.

"Pervell, Merline, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Prewett, Weasley, Longbottom, Black, Malfoy, Potter." Harry looked up in shock and some disgust. "The Malfoys? How am I related to them?"

"Because of Narcissia Malfoy nee Black."

"Great. Draco's my cousin." Harry muttered.

"Now, the Black and Malfoy families are only related to you through marriage, since they married a Potter. It is also interesting to note, that you are actually related to the Royal Family through the Pervells. Way on the bottom of the list, mind you, but still there." He explained.

Harry simply sunk into the chair in front of the desk, as Griphook looked to Hermione.

"I understand that you will be taking the test as well?"

Hermione nodded and repeated the process that Harry had, and waited. After a moment, Griphook looked over the paper, before looking at Hermione with curiosity.

"You say you are muggleborn, correct?"

Hermione nodded her head nervously.

"That is not what this test shows." He stated as he handed her the paper.

Hermione took it with shaking hands and looked it over, her eyes widening. Harry looked over at hers and understood her shock.

"Ravenclaw, Pendragon, Prince, Lupin…Oh my god…" She clasped her hand over her mouth, the paper falling to the ground.

Harry looked at her with concern before she abruptly rose and rushed to the restroom. Harry picked the paper back up and read over the list. The last name on it confused the hell out of him. Remus J. Lupin, Father. The next name on the list had his jaw almost hitting the ground. Melissa J. Snape. Mother.

"Now I see why she went to puke." Harry muttered as a pale Hermione walked back over to them.

"Griphook." Her voice sounded small and shakey. "How…how accurate are these tests?"

"Perfectly accurate. The parchment in tied to the master ledge in the bank, that has the blood samples of every client Gringotts has every had. It is the best way to prevent those who wish to unrightfully claim and inheritance." He explained.

"I think I'm going to be sick again." She muttered, feeling nauseas.

Harry held her hand, comfortingly as Griphook went about the proper paperwork to move the items from the other vaults into Harry's.

"It will be a few days before the new ledgers are ready. I will owl them to you as soon as they are done. Is there anything else Gringotts may help you with?"

Harry simply shook his head and the two left, the lists in their hands. One thing was certain. Something was seriously wrong in this world.

-x-x-x-x-x-

To say Jack and Miranda were shocked was an understatement.

"There is no way in hell. I remember everything. From the day you mum told me she was pregnant with you to your birth. Your first word, first step…this has to be some mistake." He stated weakly.

Miranda simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Jack. Miranda. I'd like to look at your memories. If anything, I'll be able to figure out just who did this."

The two nodded their consent as Harry turned to Hermione.

"Can you send a letter to Mooney? I'll have to check him as well."

She agreed and headed off to write a quick request to him, while Harry turned back to her parents, and diving into their minds. He looked over a few of their recent memories before he looked over the ones of Miranda's pregnancy and Hermione's birth. It took him several times looking them over before he realized that they were indeed fake. The newer ones, were slightly fadded, small details forgotten. But yet, in each of the other memories, every detail was preserved. That and the fact that every clock in the memory was stuck at 9:45, kinda made it obvious. Harry pulled his mind back and looked at them sadly.

"I'm sorry to say, but those memories are false. The biggest clue is the clocks in your memories. Each of them were stuck, unmoving at 9:45."

Jack looked like his world had just been destroyed before Miranda said something that Harry realized was a clue as to who had done it.

"Nine and three quarters…nine forty-five…"

His eyes narrowed as he realized just who could have done this.

"Dumbledore."


	11. Chapter X

Here, since you guys have been such a great crowd, I've decided to write this chapter the same day as the release the of last chapter. I will begin bringing this story to a head soon, including starting to destroying the Horcruxes starting next chapter. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for your support.

* * *

Chapter X

Harry waited pateintly as Lupin appeared in the dinning room, looking confused as to why he was summoned to the Granger household. Seeing an uneasy Hermione, two distraught Grangers, and a fully pissed off Harry Potter let him know that this wasn't going to be a pleasant visit.

"Harry. I got your message. What's wrong?" He asked, hoping he wasn't the one at fault.

He'd heard enough to know that a pissed Harry was a dangerous thing.

"We're still waiting on two of our numbers to join us. Please have a seat Moony."

Remus sat down, all while looking at everyone with confusion. After only a few minutes wait before a loud pop announced the arrival of Sirius, who Harry had asked to get Snape. Said Black moved quickly to hid behind his godson.

"Please save me." He whimpered.

Harry was about to ask what happened when a scream sounded just after the second pop.

"BLACK!"

Harry watched as Severus Snape entered the room, his hair bright red with gold streaks in it. Remus spotted Harry's livid face and knew it wasn't time for jokes. The fist to Sirius' face was defiantly a clue. Sirius fell back as Harry advanced on the man, anger on his face as Sirius stemmed the blood from his now broken nose.

"God damn it, Sirius! This is a serious matter and you have to pull a fucking prank! Get your head out of your ass and stop joking around! For fuck's sake, act like a damn adult for once in your life!" Harry yelled at him.

Snape, however, spotted this exchange, and he was honestly curious as to what had caused Harry to punch Sirius in the face, despite the fact that it was an amusing sight. Sirius, however, didn't speak and looked up at Harry with a hint of fear on his face as he undid the charm on Snape. Harry took a deep breath as Hermione hugged him from behind. After several minutes of silence, Harry spoke.

"I apologize for my idiot of a Godfather. I asked both you and Moony here because of something we discovered this morning. And it really pisses me off to tell you the truth."

Snape nodded his understanding and sat at the table as Harry held up a piece of parchment.

"What do either of you two know about a Melissa Snape?" He asked.

Snape face went from curiosity to shock, to confusion as Remus answered.

"I remember a young girl, about a year behind us at Hogwarts by that name. She was cute from what I remember, but I didn't really speak with her other than during class projects we were assigned." He answered.

"She…was my sister. Well, half sister. She indeed went to Hogwarts the year behind me. Gifted at potions and a friendly person." He spoke aloud, trying not to let an emotions pass his face, but failing.

"What…what happened to her?" Harry asked quietly.

"She…died. My…_father_…wasn't the nicest man. He ended up getting her and himself killed in a drunken car accident." He paused and looked at Harry. "Why is my sister important to what we were called her for?"

Harry handed the paper to Remus, who looked it over in curiosity. His eyes widened before he looked from the paper to Hermione and back to the paper.

"Im-impossible."

Snape took the paper and soon enough, his reaction matched Remus' exactly.

"Moony." He began. "I'd like your permission to look at your memories involving Melissa. I have a hunch, but I need more evidence."

Remus only nodded before Harry dived into his mind. Everyone watched as the two remained perfectly still. It was over thirty minutes until either blinked, with Remus looking confused. Harry, however, looked angrier than he had earlier.

"That whiskered old, evil, manipulative, God damn, son of a bitch!"

Snape raised a single eyebrow as Harry turned to him.

"Professor, I'd like you to examine my memories and see if you come to the same conclusion as I did. Just give me a sec to lower my shields." Harry waited a split second before nodding.

Snape entered Harry's mind and looked over the memories and information Harry had gathered. This trip was significantly longer before either were moving again. Snape looked shocked and angered as Harry tried to control his temper.

"This…can't be." Snape muttered.

Moony nodded.

"Yes. I think I would remember if I had a daughter."

"Or a niece." Snape responded.

"Unless a certain headmaster altered memories. Just wish I had more of a clue than 9:45."

"Actually, that is Albus' tell. It's how I know which memories he has altered." Snape explained.

"Tell?"

"Every wizard who is able to manipulate memories, leaves a tell. It's not something done on purpose, more of an automatic thing." Snape explained, still coming to grips that the old bastard had mucked around in his head. "Albus always left 9:45, a reference for three-quarters past nine, or nine and three-quarters."

"So why did he do it?" Remus asked.

"I want to know myself." Snape grumbled.

"So we can't really come up with why he did it? Why he chose us to raise Hermione?" Jack asked.

Miranda placed a hand on his shoulder, clearly upset.

"She's still our daughter, Jack. Despite whatever he did, we raised her, and love her."

He nodded and took her hand in his, both heading out of the kitchen, leaving Harry, Remus, Severus, and Hermione. Hermione looked up at the two, uneasily.

"I really don't know what I'm supposed to do. You're my father and you're my uncle, but…"

"You don't know what you should feel." Remus finished.

She nodded her head as Snape rubbed his temples.

"It's going to be difficult, but I suppose if we put the effort into it, we could manage something." He replied.

Remus nodded his head.

"I agree. I don't expect to ever be called 'dad' by you, as for one, I did not raise you. Your parents are Miranda and Jack Granger, despite what the test says."

Snape smirked.

"I think I can deal with eventually being called Uncle Severus. Not like I have any children of my own to pass on the Prince genes."

Remus scowled before he looked back at the paper.

"I just wish I could remember when I got the courage to even ask her out."

"We'll find away to restore your memories, Moony, Professor. I just don't know if I'm going to kill the headmaster, or let you maul him, Mr. Moony."

Remus grinned feral grin.

"Mr. Moony would love a chance to sink his claws into the old bastard. Preferably during a full moon."

Snape sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Figures. Of all things, I find out my sister mated with a marauder. Why do you hate me so?" He asked no one in particular.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry watched as Hermione and her parents enjoyed themselves out by the pool, having settled whatever issues had come up from the test last week. He was happy that they seemed to stay close, just like a family should.

"You knew." He asked the pressance he felt appear behind him.

"Yes. I did." Fate responded.

"How does this change things?" He asked her.

She paused, looking over the Grangers.

"She should have found out last time. But then again, you weren't the smartest person to speak with."

Harry snorted.

"You got that right…Luna."

Fate smirked before she changed into the appearance of the person he knew as Luna Lovegood.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

Harry glanced over at her, smiling.

"It was a guess, but the fact is, I know Luna well enough to know her tells. You got that far off look when you spaced out, just like Luna. But my question is, how are you here, and she's still here at the same time." He asked.

Luna smiled.

"Time has no meaning in the afterlife, Harry. I am indeed Luna Lovegood, however, the Luna in the time period is my younger self. You see, it takes a special mind to cope with the demands of the job of Fate. I was selected as the next to carry the title after the last Fate's time was up." She explained, shifting back to her appearance as Fate.

"You just said time has no meaning." He pointed out.

"As in, I can go to the past or the future, or remain in all three at the same time. But years on a contract still count. It just means something different on the other side."

Harry nodded and sighed.

"I'm sorry I haven't spoken with your younger self yet, I just kinda spaced out on it."

She shook her head.

"Think nothing of it. You'll meet me soon enough. Now, I do have a warning. The Dementors will becoming soon. I'd suggest being ready. Have the Grangers go indoors in twenty minutes and then drive them off."

"What about the ministry?" He asked.

She smirked.

"Best part about having Sirius here, they will assume he cast the charm. After all, he was held in Azkaban for thirteen years. Certain…hallucinations can occur…"

Harry chuckled as he felt her fade away. When the allotted time passed, Harry made the suggestion for the Grangers to head in and get ready for dinner. He himself watched the walk inside moments before he felt the familiar chill of the air that had only seconds ago been so warm and pleasant. He turned and spotted the pair of Dementors approaching and took a calming breath before walking toward them.

"Hey fellas! What's happening?" He called out.

Sirius, who had been inside, felt the approached and had already grabbed his wand, moving to ward of the Dementors, when he heard Harry. Coming out back and seeing Harry wave at the creatures made him, once more, question just how sane his godson was. Harry grinned as they got closer, feeling them slam against his mental walls, trying to find his happiness.

"That's right you bastards." he muttered. "Just a little closer."

The Dementors were almost upon him when he acted. Pulling out his wand, he thought of his happiest thought, which wasn't even a memory or anything else. It was picturing the possible future family with Hermione.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" He screamed out.

A massive stag burst from his wand and slammed it's antlers into the gut of the closest one. The creature doubled over, before the patronus turned and donkey kicked the Dementor in the head, knocking it backwards. It quickly realized this was not going to go well and took off in the other direction while the second one seemed braver, making a bring it on gesture to the stag. Prongs happily complied and rushed the second one, jabbing it's antlers where the face would be. Harry watched in amusement as it tried to pull the antler away, only to be lifted up and tossed over the stag. Just before it landed, Prongs turned around and rushed it. Coming to what limited common sense it had, it too, turned tail and ran, hurrying from the patronus before more harm came to it. Prongs snorted as it watched the Dementor flee before fading away. Harry sighed and relaxed just before Sirius ran over to Harry, smacking him in the back of the head.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Harry grinned.

"That the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black could have had a hallucination about of pair of Dementors attacking him and his godson at his girlfriends home, and drove them off with his Godson's wand."

Sirius blinked before letting out a bark like laugh.

"Worthy of the Marauders." He chuckled.

Harry smirked.

"For the old Marauders, maybe, but under par with the second generation."

Sirius shook his head and held out his hand for the wand.

"Alright, I guess if we have to make this convincing, I have to leave now."

Harry dropped his hand in Sirius his wand and the Black Apperated to the Ministry. Harry went back inside and greeted the Grangers who had no idea what had transpired outside. He just had to wait for Sirius to return.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile, Sirius had just appeared in the Ministry Atrium, looking livid. The security guard walked over to him, looking confused.

"Mister Black? Is there something I can do for you?" He asked.

"Yeah. You can tell me why I just had to run two Dementors off my Godson's girlfriends home."

The guard blinked in confusion before another man came off the nearest lift, an official looking warrant in his hand.

"George, we've got a warrant for Harry Potter."

The man paused and looked over at Sirius, and looked just a tad bit scared.

"Oh, so you can come to arrest my Godson, but you can't control Dementors?" He demanded.

The man blinked.

"Umm…what do you mean Dementors? Are you sure?"

"I SPENT THIRTEEN YEARS NEAR THEM, I'M PRETTY SURE I CAN RECOGNIZE THEM!" He yelled.

The guard seemed disturbed as the man who had the warrant looked at the wand.

"That your wand sir?"

Sirius shook his head.

"No. I used my Godson's because I couldn't find mine. Now I want the Ministry to launch an official investigation as to why two Dementors are wondering around on their own."

The guards looked at each other, before the one with the warrant turned and left while the guard looked at Sirius, nodding his head.

"I'll write up the request and send it to the DMLE. We'll contact you later."

Sirius nodded and headed back, but not before he heard the warrant getting torn in half. Sirius smirked as he left.


	12. Chapter 11

It's a shorter chapter, but this is the point where everything starts to wrap up. And don't worry. I haven't forgotten about Umbitch. I hope you like this chapter and remember, a review is nice to see.

* * *

Chapter XI

Harry woke the next morning, bright and early. It was quiet as he entered the kitchen. He fished in the fridge for a jug of milk and sat down at the table, staring out the window. After a moment, he looked over at the fridge and spotted John looking at him with a curious expression.

"The look on your face is an improvement, John."

John sent him a glare before sitting next to him at the table.

"I assume you want to know why Albus did what he did."

Harry nodded.

"It would help."

John sighed .

"It's a pretty weird aspect. He felt that if she had been left with Remus, then you'd have grown up with her, and it would have blown his plans to hell. That and he did not like that Remus had had a child. He, while not as extreme as Umbridge, does not like mix breeds."

Harry clenched his fist before he calmed himself.

"So, what was his plan?"

"To give you to Ginny Weasley and have you pretty much sacrifice yourself."

Harry gave a frustrated sigh.

"Which is just what had happened." He looked John in the eye. "I'm gonna kill him."

John shrugged his shoulders.

"It's up to you. However, he will be dieing sooner than he did last time. That much is guaranteed. There is more to the plan, but my time here is limited. I'll pass the information on a later date." John explained, knowing just what the plan was, and how dark it was.

Harry seemed to accept the response and went back to his drink as John pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Also, higher up wants you to step up and start taking Voldemort down sooner than later as we had initially planned. Other than that, keep doing what your doing."

With a final wave, John vanished, leaving Harry to stare into his empty glass. With s final sigh, he rose from his seat and apperated out of the Granger house.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry appeared just outside the entrance to Grimmauld Place and entered the building, feeling eyes upon him. He just thanked Fate that he didn't have to enter that damned cave again. Carefully making his way through the house, he scanned the shelves in the board room and the library, before he managed to find the locket. Tucking his treasure into his pocket, Harry left the house, apperating the first chance he got.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Griphook was buried into his books when he sensed the approached of his client. Marking his place, Griphook looked up to see Harry Potter standing before him. Harry gave the Goblin a small bow, placing his right fist over his heart.

"Greetings, Honorable Teller. I, Harry James Potter, would like to request a moment of your time."

Griphook nodded his head and returned the breif Goblin salute before he gestured to the chair in front of him. Harry wasted no time.

"Honorable Teller Griphook. I have come upon a startling revelation that the bastard calling himself Lord Voldemort has taken it upon himself to place an object of the darkest arts within this honorable institute."

Griphook leveled his gaze at the human.

"What is the object?"

"A Horcrux." Harry answered.

Upon seeing the anger on the Goblin's face, he knew they would take care of it for him.

"And do you know which vault?" The Gobin asked.

"The vault of Bellatrix Lestrange. However, I wish for this to remain quiet, as he has created several of them. If I am to defeat him, I need to destroy all of them."

The Goblin nodded, grinning evilly.

"Very well. This shall remain quiet. If you find the rest, bring them here and we will be able to cleanse the objects and will place them in your vault."

Harry pulled out the locket and placed it upon the table.

"This is but one I have be able to retrieve. I will bring the final one as soon as I retrieve it."

Griphook nodded, placing the locket into a box he pulled form his desk. After a moment of writing a few notes attached to the box, he looked up to Harry.

"Out of curiosity, how many have been destroyed?"

"With the locket and the one in the vault that will soon be destroyed, two."

Griphook's surprise showed as Harry rose to his feet.

"Thank you for your time, Honorable Teller Griphook. May your enemies blood run red upon your blade."

"It was a pleasure and a very enlightening meeting Mister Potter. May your enemies tremble in fear upon the battlefield."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry returned to the house and found himself being assaulted by Hermione. He knew he was in trouble when he saw her angry face and immediately went on the defensive. He held his arms up and turned his face away.

"I'm sorry!"

Hermione grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into the house, much to the amusement of the adults as they followed them in. Hermione shoved Harry into the recliner as she walked over to the fireplace and turned to face him. He could see the anger and understood why. Maybe leaving a note saying 'Gone to get Voldie's Horcrux. Will pick up milk on the way home. Love Harry' wasn't the best way.

"You left here, by yourself, to track down his Horcruxes. HOW STUPID ARE YOU?" She demanded, making Harry try to sink into the couch.

"I wasn't in any danger. And besides, there are only three left." He spoke, trying his best to calm down Hermione.

A pissed Hermione was a dangerous Hermione.

"Don't you try to use that bullshit logic on me, Harry Potter." She warned as she glared at him, hands on her hips.

Harry blinked in confusion.

"You cursed!" He blurted out.

"Well, good for me. Now, tell me why you thought it was a good idea to go off on this half baked adventure by yourself."

Harry gulped, hoping his next statement didn't make things worse.

"I wanted to get it done for three reasons, Hermione. One, because it will make things easier to bring him down. Two, Gringotts offer to destroy them as I brought them in. And perhaps the most important reason…You."

Hermione seemed to be thrown off by the answer.

"Me?"

Harry nodded as he rose to his feet, closing the distance between them.

"If I can destroy him and keep you safe, I'll use whatever hair brained, or half backed ideas that crop into my head. You are the most important person in my life. You are my past, my present, and my future. And I'll be damned if I let him prevent that." He spoke softly as he pulled her close.

Hermione didn't know how to respond and simply melted into her touch. In the doorway, Sirius smiled sadly as the Grangers looked upon them with fond smiles. The three left the two teens as they simply held onto one another.

"Please." She whispered. "Next time, take someone with you. I can't lose you Harry."

"You won't. You won't."

Outside, John looked at the pair with regret as he awaited the arrival of his superior. Sure enough, Quinn arrived, looking at him with disappointment. John never took his eyes off of the pair as Quinn stepped beside him.

"Why, John?"

"I will not stand by and allow him to be hurt anymore. Following the plan from Corporate would have seen him dead. Not from a physical wound, but of his broken heart."

"She is supposed to die. It is what is written in the plan. He would have moved on." Quinn reasoned.

"We're no better than Dumbledore." He spat. "Giving him hope and love, and taking it away from him. Corporate can take the plan and blow it out their ass."

Quinn sighed again and glanced at John.

"This will mean your position, Reaper. We can not, and will not allow a Reaper to alter the plans set in motion. The ramifications of what you have caused could be catastrophic. The results will be…messy at best."

"Fuck the results. And fuck you and your God damn plan. What happened to the time when a Reaper could do his job and not get sidelined by red tape." John demanded.

"Times have changed. You will report to the re-education office and await further orders. I am here to escort you to the hearing." Quinn turned to John, who smirked at him.

"And there in lies the problem. You assume that I will come quietly with out a fight. I'm afraid that I do not intend to go anywhere with you. You're welcome to try to stop me, but we both know who is stronger."

"Don't do this John." Quinn warned.

"Too late." He replied before he sent a blast of raw energy at Quinn. The blast knocked the anicent being off his feet and unconscious.

John looked back at Harry.

"You got one last chance, Harry. And I'll make sure you succeed. Even if it means my death." John whispered before he vanished.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter XII I will not bow

Time had passed smoothly for Harry. He had to admit that things had been going well this run through. Umbridge had been charged with abuse of power and attempted murder and he and Sirius had pushed for the maximum punishment, which meant a short walk through a dark veil. School had settled and Snape had even stayed rather civil with Harry, and he couldn't have been more happy at a normal year. The only thing that he still needed to deal with, was Dumbledore and his manipulation of Hermione, Severus, and Remus. They had been doing some digging, passing information to Hermione and Harry over the last six months and still had no clue as to why he would control Harry, but Harry knew from John why he had. Dumbledore wanted the Potter Fortune, and someone to control it through. Dumbles knew he wouldn't have been able to through Hermione, but Ginny Weasley would be the perfect conduit. Harry had to agree since Remus never fully trusted the old goat, and knew he wasn't the great light leader he pretended to be. So it all boiled down to money. Which pissed Harry off, since all anyone had to do was ask him, and he'd have helped. He did have to admit that the prankster side of things had gone smoothly. A few color change charms, photos of embarrassing behavior, and one more trip to the toilets from the whole of Ravenclaw this time, which involved the bathrooms in the upper levels, and the rolls attacking them as they tried to use them, everyone knew to avoid Harry or his friends to avoid an accident of huge proportions. But this wasn't bothering Harry at the moments. Right now, he was standing in the Room of Requirements with Fate. He gestured for her to start.

"We have a problem Harry." Fate began.

Harry groaned.

"Every time someone starts with that line, it means Hell opened the floodgates." He muttered.

"This time it's has."

That sobered Harry up quickly and he was more attentive.

"What happened?"

Fate took a deep breath and looked at him with sadness.

"We have a breech. Someone has been infected with that soul sucking parasite Voldemort. And they have altered my plan."

Harry hardened his gaze.

"What do you mean? How can they alter your plans?"

Fate sat down and sighed.

"It used to be only me with the power to do so. But five thousand years ago, the Council came together and forced me into an agreement to give them access to the tapestry of Fate. Back then, it used to be just a tapestry. Now, it's nothing more than an excel sheet. And some one with Administrator access has altered and locked the document sections pertaining to Hermione." She explained.

"And?" He asked dangerously.

"It's not the first time it's happened. You know of the first. And you can figure out the second if Voldemort is involved." She explained.

Harry rose to his feet, power radiating off of him in waves.

"No. If she dies, I'll kill myself. Fuck what John needs. If he really wanted me to survive, he'd stand up for me."

"He did." She shot back angrily. "He went against Corporate and has gone into hiding while he tried to fight the plan and prevent it."

"What?" Harry felt his rage disappear quickly.

"Yes. He made an unauthorized departure to this realm and gave you orders pertaining to the original plan. If he's found, he is to be executed." She explained.

"But…how can he die if he already is?"

"Death for us is different. It isn't like your's. When we die, we cease to exist." She explained to him.

Harry blinked in surprise as Fate took several calming breaths.

"I've been using my own powers to hide him from them. But it will only work for so long. And I've come to give you a warning."

"What?"

"They strike at Christmas. Hermione's life will end then." Fate told him.

Harry pulsed his magic hard enough that objects around the room either exploded, burst into flames, or simply disintegrated. Fate watched him and hoped John had things under control on his end.

-x-x-x-x-x-

John stared out across the city as night fell. If only the people on the streets knew just how much danger they were in. If they knew that their world was teetering on the edge of destruction, they'd freak. His musing were cut short by the arrivial of the person he was waiting for.

"Well…look who shows up. You got a lot of nerve showing up here, Shepard." The man challenged him.

John sighed and glanced at him. The man was about five ten with close cut brown hair, green eyes, and a scar that ran from his left eyebrow to just below the eye. His clothes were simple. A black hoodie and dark blue jeans with black boots. To the unknowing, this man looked simply like such. A normal man. But to John, he was Sergeant Horner, former Afterlife Special Forces. John looked back over the city, not even bothered by the man's gruff stance.

"Now is not the time. This world is in danger."

The man blinked before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why should I give a damn? You and your buddies fucked me over."

John shook his head.

"Let's not go there. I need your help."

The man grinned dangerously.

"Oh no. We'll go there. You want my help? I don't care. After what you did to me…damn, I never thought you'd be this stupid."

John snapped his gaze back to him and rose to his feet, raw energy pouring off of him.

"You think I _wanted_ to judge you? You don't think I agreed with you about Hitler?"

"You should have let me go after that bastard! We knew he was receiving help from our realm! You knew! And yet you slammed the book on me! You stripped me of my rank, my status, and threw me here for ten thousand years! Why the fuck should I help you?" He demanded.

John had to restrain himself before he responded.

"It's Potter. Some one has edited the Tapestry to kill his soul mate. You remember the importance of that detail, don't you?"

Horner paused and turned serious.

"How bad?"

"She dies."

Horner shook his head.

"Then war is on the horizon. But…" He trailed off before smirking. "_He_ can help us. If they take her, we have an avenue to attack. If what you're telling me is right, and based upon my own assumptions, Voldie is somehow connected to this, correct?"

John nodded.

"Yes. His soul shard escaped from containment when some idiot researcher decided it needed some fresh air."

Horner shook his head in disgust.

"And no guards were present. Great. So that taint can be upon anyone with level one security access. Just great." He paused and eyed John curiously. "What's the plan?"

John simply grinned darkly and began to lay out his idea.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Fate watched as Harry calmed down before speaking to him.

"Don't worry Harry. we're going to fight this. It may be harder than Hell to fight what is written on the tapestry, but it can be done."

Harry nodded and opened his mouth to speak before he heard the door open. He spun around and froze as Luna entered and stopped short. The long pause was eventually broken as Luna gave a smile to Fate.

"Hello future me."

Fate returned the smile.

"Hello past me."

"I guess what mum told us turned out to be true."

"Indeed."

Luna nodded and turned to Harry.

"Best of luck on your mission to correct everything Harry. I know you're in capable hands."

Harry blinked in confusion before turning back to Fate.

"What just happened?"

"Something that was supposed to happen anyway and nothing that concerns you. Now, you'll have to go find her later and ask what she wanted. But first, we have to make sure Hermione lives."

Harry nodded and bared his teeth.

"I'll storm the gates of Hell itself if they take her from me."

The evil grin on Fates face made Harry just a bit scared of her.

"That's just what I wanted to hear."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Any sign of the Reaper?"

A shadowy figure shook it's head, the hood of the robes covering the features of it's face.

"We can not find him. His is being hidden by a being more powerful than any of us."

The central figure nodded slowly, rubbing it's chin.

"If this is true, he will be aiding the Potter child. But we can not allow him to interfere in the course of fate."

"What of the true course of fate? Surely, allowing him to prevent the Granger's death would help us."

The central being chuckled.

"True, but alas, if it does not happen, the change in guard can not commence. This is something that is needed."

The figure next to the leader sighed.

"Your complex and bizarre plans make no sense half the time, yet the always come together for the best outcome in the end. We will follow your judgment, but please, next time, make a plan that does not sound like a badly written novel. Sometimes I wonder if we are nothing than characters in an elaborate story as well."

The figure chuckled.

"Something are better left unknown."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tome Riddle slowly looked around the room at his assembled Death Eaters, noting which ones seemed likely to enjoy this plan the most and his eyes landed right on Bellatrix. The Black wanted nothing more than to bed him, but he was repulsed by her advances. On top of that…she was just too damn crazy for even him, and that was saying something. Sure, he enjoyed the occasional torture, killing, maiming and such, but she took it to levels that made even his stomach protest. He pushed those thoughts aside and nodded his head as if confirming some stray thought.

"I have decided it is time to strike a blow at Potter, personally. If we find a target suitable enough, we can break his will. And if his will is broken, we can turn him." He glanced around the room and saw the surprised looks. "Think of the look on Dumbledore's face when Potter helps us to take the wizarding world! That will be the greatest blow to him and his ilk."

Around the table, a few of them nodded in understanding, while others seemed to still be wieging the pros and cons of such and action when Lucious rose to his feet. Riddle nodded briefly in his direction for the man to speak.

"My Lord. My son, Draco, has reported to me in several letters that Potter is currently dating the Muggleborn girl, Granger."

Riddle leaned foreword, smiling darkly.

"Tell me more."


End file.
